Double Trouble
by Treskttn
Summary: What happens when a local school teacher confronts a failing student's parents, only to meet a blast from her past? Could romance ensue, or just a whole lot of detentions? BBXRAE, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is another co-written story with Yamisangel101. enjoy ;) more chapters to follow with hopefully quick updates.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Roth paced the front of the classroom, watching the class quickly try to read the four chapters she assigned a week ago. She sighed, did nobody respect teachers these days? She ran a hand through her auburn hair that was tied in a high pony tail. She had pale white skin, a thin, petite frame, and beautiful amethyst eyes. She wore a pin-stripe skirt that went to just above her knees as well as a white blouse and some black heels. She wasn't the most exciting dresser, but to Rachel, that was the least of her worries.<p>

"Anyone care to enlighten me on Act One of Shakespeare's play?"

Thirteen year old Zachary raised his hand. "You read it perfectly, your words speaking to my soul." He wore this cheeky bright smile that reminded his teacher strangely of someone so familiar.

"I'm glad you completely ignored my lecture, because I never read it to you." She rolled her eyes. If she were allowed to inflict physical discipline, she'd buy a whip.

Zach blushed but then smiled, "Oh darn, guess I was day dreaming again. I can't help it when my teacher's pretty bangin'." He received a high five from another male in his class for that statement. He was quite proud. But truth was? He did have a crush on his teacher. His very hot teacher, Miss Roth.

Rachel rolled her eyes. But, she walked over to his desk and leaned against it, giving a sweet smile. "Oh Zachary?" She called in a smooth voice.

His eyes widened. "Yes, Miss Roth?" He asked readily.

"Have I ever told you," Her expression went back to normal and her voice went back to its usual monotone as she continued, "What an 'F' you're getting?"

Zach let out a soft sigh, "Hot and mean, well I guess I can deal with that. But I'm pretty sure I got an 'A' in sex ed though." He gave her a grin that really reminded her of someone, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She sighed, she was beginning to get a headache. She walked back to the front of the class. "Ok, Class. Let me explain to you why Shakespeare could get any girl he wanted." She opened her book. "He had to be the most romantic writer. I want you to actually take this time to read Act One."

* * *

><p>Zach walked into the house and dropped his backpack, quickly rushing to the TV. "Dad! I'm home!"<p>

Garfield made his way into the living room eyeing his son. "Do you have homework?"

His son gave a sheepish smile. "What makes you say that dad?" As he turned on the TV. "Can you tell mom to order the Playboy channel?"

Gar walked into the living room and picked up the remote control, turning off the television and tossing the remote on the love seat. He let out a sigh and he plopped down on the sofa beside his son. "Zach, I know things have been hectic around here lately and yes, your mother and I have had some arguments, but it doesn't mean I love you any less."

Zach gave a shrug, pretending not to care about his parents' issues, even though it was all he thought about at night. "So, can we get the Playboy channel or not?"

The blond adult shifted his position and began to speak once more. "Zachary, I need you to fully listen to me, please."

Zach half-heartedly turned to face his father. "Don't be a duesche. Hey, don't you have a parent-teacher conference with my hot teacher?" He tried to avoid the conversation.

Garfield rubbed his temples, the beginnings of a headache. "It's 'douche' son - if you're going to use the term, use it right." With a smile, but then the smile faded. "Did you say hot teacher? Zachary - have you been hitting on her? You might as well tell me now - wait, what about a conference?" Did Tara yell at him for that this morning? He wasn't quite sure but no one shouldn't attempt to tell him anything before his first cup of coffee.

"Yea, note's on the counter. Have fun, that teacher is honestly smokin'." He scrambled for the remote.

Garfield narrowed his eyes, "Zachary, any homework you have, must get done. And not sloppily done, or done wrong... I know you're smart Zach, you just don't apply yourself and you should." He tossed the remote gently towards his son. Then went off to the kitchen to find this said note.

**_Alright doorknob, so you have a conference with Zach's teacher - do NOT forget about it. I mean it Garfield Logan. If you forget, I will totally cut off sex tonight... ahahaha, what am I saying? I'm a total nympho and couldn't handle it. But anyway, seriously - you have to go. The teacher's a bitch and quite frankly, I'm out getting my nails done so, don't be a douche - go to this conference, kay? Oh, and don't embarrass me. Muah! Xoxo_**

Garfield cursed under his breath. She was out getting her nails done and that was the reason why she couldn't go to this conference? "You've got to be fucking kidding me," He mumbled as he grabbed his shoes and coat, getting ready to leave the home. But before doing so, he leaned in the doorway of the living room, "I love you Sport," He told his son, who ignored him and mumbled something under his breath. Probably some not - so - loving responses. Great - he already got those from his wife, he didn't need them coming from his son also. But he shook the thoughts from his mind as he left the home and got into his vehicle.

"Ughh, I am so late... when I get there, I'll just be like, 'Oh hello, I'm the idiot parent to my son who hits on you. I'm terribly sorry about that - oh you want to yell at me? Be my guest, my wife does enough of it so I'm totally chill and used to it by now." He mumbled to himself as he pulled over his seatbelt, buckling it in as he turned the key over in the ignition, then smoothly maneuvering the car out of the driveway and down the road.

* * *

><p>Rachel hopped up on her desk crossing her legs impatiently, allowing her skirt to ride up a bit. She tried to read her book but her mind wouldn't shut up.<em> Where in hell is that kid's parents? Must be as stupid and small-attention-spanned as their son. What kind of parent is an hour late? I don't get paid to sit here and wait for their lazy asses. And why didn't they even have the decency to call and inform me?<em>

Just then the door opened, and there stood all of a flash from her past, Garfield Logan. "Oh hello, I'm the idiot parent to my son who hits on you. I'm terribly sorry about that - oh you want to yell at me? Be my guest, I get enough of it at home so I'm totally chill and used to it by now. I should've called you - you're right and I shouldn't be such an idiot, I'll remember that for next time. And yes I practiced that in the car and -" As soon as he looked up, his face fell into shock just as much as hers. "Rachel?"

She turned at her name and her jaw immediately dropped. Garfield Logan. Her mind buzzed but she said the first thing that came to mind. "Get out of my classroom."

His mouth dropped, but the he regained his composure, "No - you don't understand. If I leave without talking to you, it will be a bad thing for both of us, trust me." He let out a soft sigh, a wave of nausea hitting him, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything yet today. "Just... start yelling, at least I can go home and say the conference went alright."

She frowned and hopped off of her desk, smoothing down her skirt. Garfield couldn't help but notice that her shirt was almost see-through in this light. She sighed. "What do you want, Gar- ahem, ?" She still hadn't put two and two together that Zach is his son.

Garfield gave a shrug. "Oh y'know, I totally came here to stalk you in your cute teacher outfit." He stated with that cheeky grin - seeing Rachel again actually made him feel... not numb. Which was all he ever felt with Tara. "I'm here for, the parent teacher conference, about my son, Zachary."

She sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. I should've known." She leaned against her desk. "Take a seat, Mr. Logan... I'll make this quick."

Garfield already felt like crap, and quite frankly her comment didn't make him feel any better. Was he hated here just as much as he was at home? Tara pretty much, married into money. And Garfield had a feeling that's secretly why she got with him to begin with. He shook his weary thoughts away. "Uh, yes of course. I wouldn't want to waste your time." He told her as a matter-of-factly, but his mind was wandering somewhere else.

"Quite frankly, Your son is failing and it's all your fault. Great, I'm glad we had this chat. Good bye." She began to pack her things. The sooner she was away from him, the better. She had enough issues dealing with his son.

He let out a soft sigh, "How badly is he failing? I mean like, there's failing, as in close to passing, and then there's bombing the shit out of something," And that was the class of Garfield. "Could I perhaps, fix that somehow?" He inquired, with a light wink, but then chuckled. He knew he never had a chance with her back then, so now meant nothing.

She smirked, noticing his wink. "Garfield... Are you flirting with me?" She asked in the same sultry voice she gave his son earlier that same day. She batted her eyelashes. "Because I think I know how your son can pass..."

The blond male chuckled, he knew this would only get so far and then he'd be stomped on and rejected as previously mastered by Rachel Roth. "You don't have to go any further, I know how this is going to end." He told her, taking a seat in one of her students' desks. "I'm going to say, 'Oh really now Miss Roth?' and you'll be like, 'Oh yes,' and I'll say, 'For real?' and you'll laugh in my face and be like, 'No, you and your son are both a failure. Get out of my classroom, nice talking to you - not' and kick me out and that will conclude our conference." He looked up into her beautiful eyes and tried to look for a sign that what he said was wrong, but he felt ultimately that what he said, was exactly right.

She laughed an honest, sincere laugh as she leaned back on her desk and stretched. "Some things never change, Gar."

He gave a light chuckle and a small smile, at least he made her laugh before she utterly rejected him. "I don't want your... y'know, sympathy and I will definitely have a stern talk with my son about, complimenting you so forwardly... but things are, a bit rough at home right now. Just thought you should know." He told her with much sincerity. It probably shocked her how sincere he was, how... truthful and vulnerable Garfield Logan was right now.

She frowned, Gar playing the mercy card on her? Pft, like that would ever work. "Well, your son is failing. I mean, I don't know what you want me to tell you. I don't give extra credit. He has to work to earn his grade. That's all."

Garfield heaved a sigh, "I know what this looks like. I'm not asking for your sympathy - I'm not asking for you to bump up his grade. It's just... things between my wife and I are quite rocky and... I try not to argue but she just gets in my face and what not while Zach's room is right next to ours, he hears everything and... he's hoping we don't divorce, I think it would be for the best, she's trying to turn me away from that option because well, I swear she's with me for the money aspect of it. I wouldn't be surprised."

He let out a sigh as he cradled his head within his hands. "I just know that when there's stuff on your mind, like something traumatic happening in your family... it's hard to think and concentrate and... he's troubled by this... Rae, I've never felt like more of failure in my entire life."

He didn't even notice a small tear trace down his cheek.

She hated herself for it, but she honestly felt bad for Garfield Logan. She hesitantly reached out to embrace him, which ended up as just a small pat on the back. She let her hand linger there for a moment before sighing. "I'll see what I can do..." Though she knew she couldn't do much at all. "And here." She dropped the Shakespeare book she was reading onto the desk. "He's gonna need that."

He glanced up at her, curious as to why she didn't kick him out already. Garfield nodded gently, "Thank you, but he has to earn this... and I somehow - I'll pull something out of my ass, like the stick that's always been there, and I only hope it'll work. But... thank you - I can't say it enough." He honestly told her. "And thank you, for listening to me just there. You didn't have to."

"I didn't. You're right. I'm already regretting it." She walked back over to her desk as she began to pack her purse. In spite of what he's going through, it was good to see Gar Logan again. "And don't say 'ass' in my classroom."

"Or what _Miss Roth_, detention? As if I didn't get enough of those..." He trailed off, wondering if she would accept this challenge that he put forth.

"Yes, actually." She raised a warning eyebrow. "Exactly that. Detention."

Garfield laughed it off, but then noticed the serious look on her face. "You're... kidding me right?"

She glared, folding her arms. "Try me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, you're going to give me a detention? And when exactly do I serve this detention? I do work for a living y'know."

He told her, as if she didn't know.

"Yes, Garfield. I know, work must be very tough down at K Mart or Sears or where ever the hell they'd hire you. Detention, this Friday, five to seven pm."

Garfield's mouth dropped. "Actually I'm a Veternarian. But I suppose K Mart works too." He chuckled, ahh - he missed that old Rachel humor. Before today, he hadn't realized how much he missed seeing and talking to her. And especially those lips...

She smirked. "Well thank Azar I don't have a pet, I don't know if I trust you with a poor animal's life." She was kind of impressed by his occupation though she'd never say it. "Detention. Be here. No gum."

Garfield chuckled, "That was good Rae, that was good. Although I do love animals. They don't judge you and... sometimes they are way more tolerable than humans." But then he raised an eyebrow. "No gum? Really Rae? Now _that_ just ruins my life."

She held back a giggle, but he could see it in her smirk. "That's just too damn bad. Your fault for saying dirty words. Now, if I haven't said it a thousand times, Get out of my classroom. And don't forget your book." She slid the Shakespeare book that held her notes on the scenes toward him, acting as if she didn't know she gave him a vital piece of study material.

Garfield grinned, "Farewell - and by the way, I don't blame my son for hitting on you. He's got great taste." And with that statement he booked it out of the classroom, knowing she would probably want to throw something at his silhouette while leaving. But a note sat from Garfield, it read:

_Call me sometime ;) - if you have an animal that needs a vet of course. If not, call me anyway. – Gar_

And there was another note underneath it, rolling her eyes - she moved the first note and looked down. The only thing it read was this:

_ASS_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enjoy. Review! <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update dedicated to dudeyourawesome8 who was giggling like a freak on oovoo while she read this.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Rachel exited the school, two fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Zachary Logan? Garfield Logan? What is her life coming too? She sighed, crumpling the 'ASS' note in her hand and walking briskly to her car. She wondered how she let him keep her so late. Her eyes then widened at the sight of a neon pink piece of paper taped to her windshield. She groaned, "Now a parking ticket?" She complained out loud. "Great, JUST GREAT!" She sprinted over and ripped it off of her car, but she smiled in doing so as she read the paper. It read: <em>'ASS ASS ASS!'<em>

* * *

><p>Tara sat on the couch, waiting for her lousy husband. She ran the file along her nails as she awaited his return. The door swung open and she raised an eyebrow as her husband entered. "How did it go?" She asked lazily. Then she smiled, "And what'd you bring me?" She asked, hoping he picked her up a gift.<p>

Garfield rubbed his temples. "It went fine, and Tara, I only went to the school for this conference. Did you want me to grab you a pencil? Should I go back?" He subtly rolled his eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice, as that would start a fight.

The only reason he was holding back on arguing, and for many days now, would bite his tongue nearly off - just so that Zachary wouldn't have to hear them bickering. Besides, bickering with Rachel was way more fun. He shook the thoughts away from his mind and wearily shifted his gaze towards Tara, awaiting her response.

Tara raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, it's just you USED to know how to treat a girl." She said rather harshly. She remembered the days when Gar would buy her a diamond bracelet just because he wanted to see her smile. Lately, she wished he'd buy her more and more, not that she thought she was taking anything more, she expected it. "But fine, how'd it go?" She seemed uninterested and cold, seeing as he didn't bring her a gift so why should she gift him with kindness?

He ran a hand through his blond hair, it being quite soft to the touch. He couldn't help being a hygienic being. He enjoyed looking his best. Zachary, his son - loved teasing him about his apparent 'morning beauty' routine and that he had more face creams than his mother did. Which was probably true and all. But he adored looking his best, in which he told his son, the more hygienic - the better. The ladies appreciated a nice, clean - gorgeous guy.

It wasn't until Tara loudly cleared her throat that he was brought back into the reality he'd rather not face. "It... went fine, not like you were there or 'available' to go. You just... went out and got your nails done. And let me guess, it's on _my_ credit card right? Like your treatment and shopping sprees usually tend to be." He started to get into it, but then he backed off, he didn't want a fight, and he didn't think Zach needed to hear one.

Tara raised an eyebrow. "Zachary, why don't you go play in your room while I talk to daddy." Zach just shrugged and left the room. "Garfield Logan if I want to be pampered like a woman, I will be pampered like a woman! What is your problem? YOU SHOULD BE PAYING FOR THIS JUST LIKE I PAY EVERY DAY FOR MARRYING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Garfield just shook his head. "Tara, I don't want to argue with you. Not now. And please, keep your voice down. Or... let's go somewhere and talk about this. Pick a place, let me know, and let's go. Although I'd like to talk to Zach before we leave." He hoped that wouldn't be too much of an issue for her. If it was? Too damn bad.

"Forget it, Gar. I'm going out." She picked up her purse then turned to him and put her hand out. "Checkbook, please?" She demanded.

He shook his head, "Excuse me?"

She bit her lip and blinked her eyes cutely. "I'm going shopping. I need the Checkbook."

Garfield let out a ragged breath. He was so tired of this bullshit! How could she be so shallow? "Tara, love cannot be bought. If you don't love me for who I am - regardless of my income, then maybe we shouldn't be together."

Oh great, why did he start this? A fight was surely on the horizon now.

Tara smirked. "You don't mean that Gar... " She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She then turned, "Whatever I have the credit card anyways." She then left the house with his keys in her hand.

Garfield let out a sigh as he face palmed. Well that didn't prove anything did it? Although he figured that he should probably go talk to Zach, maybe offer to do something with him. He had the extra time off so why not? Also he wanted to explain what went on at the conference, just not as in detail.

So Garfield trotted up the stairs and knocked on the door. Teenagers - you never knew what they were up to. "Hey Zach, can I come in for a moment?"

Zach turned down the music on his ipod. He was lying on his bed, blasting Green Day as not to hear his parents fighting. "Come in."

He opened the door and closed it behind him. "So Zach, did you want to maybe, go out and do something? Y'know, us spend time together? Unless you don't want to, I suppose I could understand, I mean.." He caught himself rambling, then bit down upon his lip. It wasn't just Tara wanting things all the time that made him feel upset. It was just the fact that, she didn't think there was love without material objects. It made him feel rather insecure. Like she didn't care for him at all. And with how things were going, she probably didn't.

"No thanks, Dad." He turned his music back on.

Garfield wasn't going away; he gently turned the music down at a respectable volume. "Are you mad at me, Zach? Plus I need to talk to you about the conference. So if I could at least have your attention for a little while, that'd be great." He said softly, hoping that his son wasn't turning against him now.

Zach sighed. "Fine dad. Shoot."

He let out a soft sigh of his own. "You didn't answer my question... are you mad at me?" Maybe it wasn't a good idea to start things off with that question, but if his son was mad at him, he'd rather know about it instead of getting the vibe but no response.

"No."

Well, that was better than a bad answer. He tried to search for signs of sarcasm, but there didn't seem to be any. "Alright, well... basically, your teacher gave me this to give to you." He handed Zach the book, with post it notes all through it. "She said study it, and then you'll be fine."

Zach smiled taking the book. "Awesome." He then turned his music back up and went back to texting.

Garfield turned the music back down. "I didn't say I was done did I?" He stated with a smile. "Who are we texting? A girlfriend? A boyfriend? Some best friends? A drug dealer?" He chuckled, but secretly hoped that Zach wasn't, embarrassed of him or anything. Or worse, that his own son didn't love or really care about him. Could Tara have said anything to sway Zach? No - now he was just getting paranoid.

Zach just smirked. "Apparently, my friend saw Mrs. Roth screaming in the parking lot about a parking ticket."

Garfield chuckled to himself, "Oh, is that so? Did she... say anything? Let out a string of obscenities?" He knew that it was no parking ticket - that was his lovely 'ASS' note. He smirked, and he hoped Zach wouldn't catch on to the fact that his father knew more about that than he did.

"Yeah, she was complaining, even had to apologize to some kids for a few words." He laughs. "But, then she just picked up the ticket... and laughed I guess."

Garfield just grinned that cheeky grin. At least he made her laugh. By the way she seemed, even though she didn't say much... she probably wasn't in the midst of the best home life either. It made him wonder if he had a chance at fixing it up. Eh, probably not. "So Zach, are you trying to tell me that you're not hungry and don't want to go out for dinner?" He figured that if he was truly this boy's father, his son would have an appetite like him. In definition - that appetite was big on a bad day, ravenous on a good day.

Zach thought about it. "It depends... is there dessert?"

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled to herself, walking up the steps and down the hall to the apartment she shares with her boyfriend Malchior. She took out her keys, smiling wider as she thought once more of Garfield Logan. What a jerk he is. Or, should she say 'ass'? She thought about his stupidity, his stupid cheeky grin, his beautiful eyes... She shook her head of the thoughts as she entered the apartment to see Malchior waiting for her. "Oh, hey, Hun."<p>

He glanced at her as he reclined the one seat upon the sofa. "You're rather late. Where've you been?"

"School? You know parent teacher conferences today." She then laughed. "And you'll never guess who came in today? GAR LOGAN!"

Malachior let out a low chuckle, remaining cold and distant. "Garfield Logan? _That _waste of oxygen?" He shook his head - almost as if in disappointment. "I'll bet he's shamed his parents. Did he even graduate?"

Rachel's smile fell a bit. What she wanted to say: He's actually a doctor you son-of-a-whore, and you're mother is just that_, a whore_. What she actually said: "Yea, he did graduate. He's a doctor now." She forced a laugh. "I wouldn't trust him with my pet."

He raised an eyebrow. That idiot actually made it into something? "Huh - I never thought he'd survive high school. He's not even that great looking either and normally a person has either beauty or brains. He's just an imbecille and no - I wouldn't trust him with anything at all. So who was actually stupid enough to marry him? They must be just as dumb if they've actually stuck around all this time." He let out a sigh, "What a pity he is."

Rachel's jaw dropped as she shook her head. "As compared to you? Who's all mighty and powerful brilliance is just SO vast that the best place for you is to sit on my couch NEXT to the newspaper with the job offers, CIRCLE the jobs, and watch NFL? Yeah, HE'S the loser alright."

He rolled his eyes, "You know how much I hate him and don't want to even hear his name mentioned - end of discussion Rachel and don't make me tell you again. I mean it." After that little threat, she should be put back in line. _Should._

Rachel just closed her mouth and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. He's a loser. I don't know what I'm talking about." She then set down her stuff and walked to the kitchen. "You hungry?"

He let out a sigh and reached for the remote. "Not anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>MiriZen: No need to wait, here you go! enjoy! thanks for reviewing<strong>

**Angel-of-Energy: I hope it will be cute. hahaa, enjoy! thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing and continuing to follow my stories. it means a lot.**

**Flying786: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Please, continue to enjoy ^_^**

**FFeli92: Oh wow! thank you so much! Your review is greatly appreciated, and I will NEVER stop writing. Please enjoy ^_^**

**Black rose-raven angel: Here's your update! :D now wheres my review? :D ahaha jk. ty for ur reviews.**

**teentitangirl25: Omg, I know. It kills to write the Tara part, I die a little inside every time. Just wait for more Gar Rae!**

**Review. Stay with us, it gets better. ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey, guys! So my co-writer and I were excited to write this story. I mean, it's cute ^_^ anything bbxrae is good for us! Actually. if u havent, check out 'not so broken' it's a bbxrae sequel to Broken Bridge,but you can read it without having read Broken Bridge... so yea._**

**_BREAKING NEWS! I'm changing my pen name... AGAIN! I just don't feel the same with my new name. so it'll go back to Treskttn._**

* * *

><p>Gar turned the corner, entering the classroom for his first day of detention. His cheeky smile arranged firmly on his face for the teacher. But as he turned the corner he saw Rachel, sitting on her desk like the last time, only this time she looked like she might cry as she talked on the phone.<p>

"You could get a job you know... well I don't know how you expect me to pay- what? No. Don't talk to me like that... look, I'm getting sick of you treating me that way... I'm not a whore and don't act like I'm your- NO SCREW YOU! PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!... I DON'T CARE IF YOU LEAVE, WATCH ME FIND A FUCK TO GIVE! OH WAIT YOU CAN'T 'CAUSE YOU WON'T BE HERE!" Gar's eyes widened as she yelled, and he heard a slight sob slip her lips. "Fuck off."

Garfield thought about just walking away, but that wouldn't be like him. So he gently knocked on the door, but came in anyway - shutting the door behind him. "Rae, are you alright?" He faced the door though, with his back to Rachel. "I figured that I could at least do you the honor of not looking. Y'know, since I know how even more upset you are when people see, what you may or may not be feeling." He said cautiously, he was even more cautious now than he was the other day.

She looked at him, her eyes were glossy but other than that, her face was emotionless. She continued to talk on the phone. "I'm sorry. What do you want for dinner?"

Garfield then shook his head_. 'Since when do I do what anyone wants? I'm known for fucking shit up - why not do it for a reason this time? She has to get away from him...'_ He turned around and grabbed the cell phone. "By the way? She's having sex with me now and it's actually enjoyable for her. How's that memo - with love, Garfield Logan - don't forget it." He pressed the end button on her cellular device to end the call, but gently placed it down and was almost ready to run if Rachel began to lose it on him.

Rachel looked at him and her lip quivered for a moment. She just shook her head, unsure of how to proceed. She then leaned her weight on him in an embrace and let a few tears slip her eyes. She wasn't sure whether to apologize or thank him, or slap him. So she stayed quiet.

Garfield just rubbed her back supportively. "If it helps, I had an argument of my own the other day." He wasn't really sure of what to say here, but something was better than nothing, right?

Rachel pulled away and was once more, emotionless. "I... don't know what to say..."

He didn't reach out and pull her back, because if she pulled away to begin with - she probably didn't want to be within his embrace. "Sometimes Rae, nothing needs to be said." He told her softly, gently caressing her cheek and then his hand leaving her face. He then gave a small smile and sat in one of the desks at the front - ironically enough, it was his own son's desk. "I'm ready for my detention and I brought a shit load of gum."

She gave a smirk and wiped her eyes. "You can leave you know."

He chuckled and grinned, "But I don't want to leave. Here, let me snap some bubbles and tick you off. I know you don't like those." He literally popped a piece of gum within his mouth and began chewing. "Let me teach _you_ a lesson, Rachel... gum, is quite opposite from sex. I mean, when you're gettin' nitty gritty, you gotta work to get it hard right? But gum starts out hard, and you gotta work it, tongue it a little bit to make it soft. Cool huh?" He hoped he could bring a smile to her face. Even just a small one would brighten his entire day.

She just looked at him, then hopped off her desk and walked to the door where she found a trashcan. She picked it up and brought it to his desk. "Spit it out Mr. Logan... Unless you'd like weekend detention."

Garfield swallowed his gum. "Ow... it was still hard." He stated, but then looked at her. "Is that what _you _said, Rae?"

Rachel's jaw dropped. But he could tell she was holding back a smile. "That's irrelevant, Mr. Logan. Now, why are you here again? Oh yea..." She reached into her bra and pulled out the 'ass' sign, slightly blushing that she didn't get to move it to her purse before he came.

Garfield chuckled. She was so precious. "Well... I did say 'ass' a total of five times now, I think that deserves the equivalent in detentions, which would be five, don't you Ms. Roth?" He inquired innocently. His cell phone vibrated then, he looked down to see who it was. When he noticed it wasn't his son, he put it on complete silence. _'You're not going to bring me down right now Tara, later yes... but right now? Not a chance.'_ He thought triumphantly.

She smiled. "Alright, . Tomorrow, then? Hmm?" She then gave an enlightened smile, turning off her cellphone. "Let's go on a field trip, shall we?"

Garfield couldn't keep himself from smiling. That was how amazing she made him feel. Rachel didn't want to spend his money on absolutely _nothing_ at all. She didn't want him just for his money, no - she wanted to spend time with him genuinely. "Field trip?" He asked once more, just to make sure he heard her right. "Where might we be going?"

She looked at him genuinely. "I need some ice cream. Come on, I'm paying. And, if you lag behind, Mr. Logan, I will make you write 'ice cream' fifty times."

He raised an eyebrow. "I can't even write my own name fifty times. I probably haven't written it out that much in my entire life. All of... twenty years." He joked, wishing he were around that age again, only to have not gotten with Tara. Mind you - the only good thing about their marriage, was his son Zachary, which whom he loved with all his entire being. Who had also cut down his hitting on Rachel. "Hmm, let's see if you can guess my favorite kind of ice cream. What is it?" Garfield began whistling the _'Jeopardy' _theme song.

Rachel thought back to their days in high school and college. She tried to remember all of the days in the cafeteria, when he'd come to her holding a cup of ice cream and tell her that she was just as sweet. She smirked remembering how she used to turn him down. What ice cream was that? Oh yea. "Mint chocolate chip, gummy bears on top." She grabbed her purse and shuffled out of the room.

His mouth dropped. "You remembered the gummy bears! Aww Rae," This would definitely be a kiss moment if he weren't married... ah - who cares! He wasn't happy in his marriage, just merely _being _around Rachel made him feel so incredibly happy. So he reached out for her hand, as soon as she turned to look back, he kissed her soft lips, just lightly. Part of him worried about her reaction, but the other part with him just had to do it.

She leaned forward, shocked by the kiss but sad it ended so quickly. He could see it on her face, until of course, she went void of emotion. "I-I... Uhhh... Detention? I uh...suspended... Ughh oh gosh..." She stumbled over her words, and being a teacher, they didn't really work here. She settled on just saying, "Bad." She was just at a loss.

Garfield gave a soft smile and brushed her hair back from her face. Her beautiful face. "I guess I'm expelled now... but hey - one kiss from you, is worth everything. It's priceless. So is the way you make me feel." He told her with a tiny kiss upon her nose, but then backed up. "So, am I not allowed on this field trip anymore?"

She shook her head, feeling rage, confusion, and frustrations fill her mind. "No, no you're not." Her eyebrows knit together. "And, Zach- I don't even know what to say to you right now." She turned and stormed off, gaping still at whatever just happened. "Go home to your wife!" She called over her shoulder as she stomped to her car.

Yeah - he should've known how risky that was to pull... and that Rachel would take it the exact way she did. But he couldn't _not _show her how he still felt towards her. And now - he ruined all chances officially. _'Way to go... that was real smooth... idiot.' He_ rambled on and on in his mind this time, but couldn't help but to feel that Rachel Roth was walking off with his entire heart.._. again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dude Your Awesome8: Dude, most of these chapters are intense. Did I make it romancedrama? Maybe I should have... I have to do that._**

**_black rose-raven angel: I HATE tara and malchior with a burning passion. they'll get their just desserts... well maybe, not really, idk, just read on._**

**_mjlover0021:TY! :D Also, i hate them too :D_**

**_Rune Kensington: He IS evil. Btw, we totes need to talk more, I miss you! Ty for the review._**

**_Hairul The Nightrage Beast: BAHAHAHA, midlife crisis, i never thought of it that way! Too funny._**

**_Angel-of-Energy: DETENTION! DETENTION! DETENTION!_**

**_teentitangirl25: Zach happens to be 13 :D It'll be mentioned in later chapters._**

**_FFeli92: Ahaha, I'm so happy you do enjoy. Thanks for the support!_**

**_crazynerd: Interesting.. is the PERFECT word :D Dude, thank you SO much for all of your reviews._**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! I Actually... completely forgot about this story! I will be updating daily now tho! ENJOY! READ! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Rachel came home, feeling hopelessly confused. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she fiddled with the lock on her door. She swung open the door to reveal a livid boyfriend. Her jaw dropped. "Oh, hi there..."<p>

He glared at her with apparent daggers within his eyes. "Where the hell were you!" He inquired angrily, his voice as cold as ice. He didn't give her a chance to speak as he came up with conclusions of his own. "You rotten whore, I knew it! You've been cheating on me, haven't you!"

She sighed, missing Gar's soft voice already. But, for now, Malchior is all she has. "No. I haven't." She said in a small voice, feeling just as small. She felt infinitesimal in his eyes, just as he was in her heart. "I'm sorry."

Malachior grabbed her arm, bringing her closer to him, to stare into her eyes and pour into her soul - hopefully finding the truth and separating it from the lies. "Rachel, don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you." Her face remained completely emotionless, and her voice monotonous. She tried to push past him. "There's nothing going on with me and Gar."

He shuddered, "I hate him and you keep mentioning him! This is just like ol' days Rae... where you actually thought he liked you... isn't it? What did I tell you back then darling?" His voice softened and he pulled her into a hug, patting and rubbing her back as if she were about to grieve. "He doesn't like you. He keeps messing with your mind. You're only in for a world of pain... why don't we move? Get out of this hell hole where... he will leave you alone forever and it'll be only you and I? Whattaya say Rae?" That statement, was one Garfield Logan used to say very often. Of course Malachior only used the same statement, to cause a pang of hurt... but she didn't need to know that.

Rachel looked sad for a moment but she hugged him back. "No, we're not moving it'll be ok." She thought to Gar. What would she have said to him? She just smirked. "What do you want for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Tara was completely fulfilled! Her shopping therapy was all done and she felt amazing. But she knew her husband wouldn't when he saw how maxed every credit card of his was. But whatever, she didn't care, she had even more to her wardrobe, her make up collection, or 'whore paint' as Garfield called it, she obtained more shoes - a girl could not have enough shoes... but then the front door opened and she innocently put on a smile as she glanced around the living room - which was covered with bags.<p>

Garfield walked into the living room solemnly; all he wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up again. He knew Tara would be happy since his life insurance was quite the high amount, and he figured Zach would probably be happy too. He looked at the bags everywhere and wanted to argue about it... he wanted to tell her off about it, but he didn't have the energy. "Did you, get anything for Zach?" If she did - then this could wait for another day to argue about.

Tara raised an eyebrow. "Zach has enough stuff."

Garfield plopped on the couch, rubbing his aching temples. "Tara - so do you, but you go out and buy more shit. Why can't he have more also? If you're going to max out everything I fucking own, can you at least not be too selfish about it? There's this video game he's had his eye on... you couldn't have bought it? Really? He doesn't ask for much, he never does really." He hated her selfishness. Always had, always did. The fact that he thought he could change that in her, wasn't selfish, was it?

She looked appalled. "Well, Sorr-_ee_! I thought MY happiness, made YOU happy. But you always come home and crush it, honestly, what's your-"

"Mom?" Zach cut her off. Tara looked over at him.

"WHAT ZACH? Mom is busy!"

Zach just looked down at his feet. "Sorry..." He then sulked back to his room.

Garfield shook his head. "The only happiness you're concerned with, is your own Tara. Can't you see there are others around you are hurting because of your selfish actions? You're completely, utterly selfish ways are tearing this family apart. And admit it - if I didn't have what I did... if I didn't make the money I do, would you be with me?" He glanced up the stairs and then glared at Tara. "Take time to think about your answer, while_ I_ go check on our son." He stomped up the stairs but once he got to the top - he took a series of deep breaths, the last thing he wanted to do, was to upset the best part of his life - Zachary. He knocked on his son's bedroom door. "Hey Sport, can I come in?" What was Garfield Logan expecting? Screaming, yelling... throwing things... the usual.

There wasn't an answer, so Gar decided to go in anyways. When he entered, Zachary was nowhere to be found. There was a note on the bed, which Gar hesitantly went to and picked up. It read: **Do you have time for me **_**now**_** mom?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Btws, changing my name ONE LAST TIME**

* * *

><p>"Zach is gone Tara - that's what I said!" Garfield shouted hesitantly, but then he took deep breaths, none of them calming his racing heartbeat though. Where could his son have gone? "Tara, I'm sorry... but you and I both need to put this argument behind us and go out and look for our son. Please... Tara, please..." She filed her nails, her one leg crossed over the other and delicately bouncing.<p>

"I think the failure of the year award should go to you - you're the one who started the argument and got him upset in the first place Garfield, it's your entire fault."

The sensation of stinging began within Garfield's eyes. That annoying sensation you get, right before you start to cry. He couldn't hold it back anymore, but he couldn't help but to realize how so right she was. It was his entire fault. "You're... right," He stated breathlessly.

"I _am_, aren't I? - oh bother..." She trailed off; still filing the same nail she was thirty seconds ago.

He grabbed the keys and slipped on his shoes, hot tears streaming down his face and all. "I will go find him, and pray for a miracle that he's alright... even if he hates me, I have to find my baby boy." He told her hastily, wiping tears away and slamming the front door on the way out, racing to his vehicle.

Gar stepped on the petal, zooming around the town. He checked the video game store, the arcade, even '_Victoria's Secret'_. His son wasn't anywhere to be found. He had just come out of the shop where they sold porn magazines, and still couldn't find his son. He sighed, pressing his hand to his head as he willed away his tears. He thought for sure he was about to have a mental breakdown. "No, no, no, no... This can't be happening..."

At that very moment, he heard the voice of an angel. "Come on, Zach. We have to get you back home..."

"Awww! Ms. Roth! Really?"

"Yes, really. Your dad must be worried sick." Gar moved his hands and there, right across the street, were Rachel and Zach, ice cream in hand.

Garfield now officially owed Rachel his entire life. Zach was safe and sound with her... of course, why hadn't he thought it? But then another thought came to mind - he'd best get back home before Tara opened the front door.

Rachel looked up, seeing Gar she looked a little scared but immediately brought Zach over to him. "Hey, sorry I didn't bring him home immediately. It's just that, he was upset and all and," She then gave a small smile, running a hand through Zach's hair. "He takes his ice cream like you. But uh, he's all yours." She pushed Zach, who's smile was the widest it's ever been, to Gar.

Garfield would say, "I was upset too..." It was a good thing it was dark outside - perhaps Rachel didn't see the tears that were still present. He glanced down at his son, "I'm just so glad you're okay. I... I am soo sorry Zach I just... I don't know what to say. Other than, your mother's right about me..." He reached out to ruffle Zach's hair. He gave a light sniffle and attempted a smile. "Thank you... Ms. Roth ... for being so, well... being there for him when I, couldn't be. Thank you - I owe you so much." A tear slid down, but he did his best to hide it.

He was happy now that Zach was safe - what was he leaking emotion for? Oh right... the hurt feelings due to the fight he had with his wife. _That's _what it was.

Rachel just gave him an emotionless smirk. "You owe me detention- that's all Mr. Logan. Good night to both of you, and, here... it was tough explaining that to the workers, so enjoy..." She then handed him a cup and walked away. He was a little confused, but he looked down to see mint chocolate chip ice cream with gummy bears that spelled out 'ASS' across the top.

Garfield let out a small chuckle, then a light sniffle. He ate the gummy bears off the top of the ice cream one by one, but then he looked at his son. "Zach, I... I don't think you understand just how... sorry, and guilty and how much, of a failure I continue to be to you. You and your mother. I just..." He lightly scoffed to himself, _'You just got your son back you idiot - don't scare him away again. Just shut up! No one cares about your problems anyway so get the fuck over it!'_ Well, if that wasn't a self-pep - talk, nothing else could be.

Zach looked up at him, taking a bite of his ice cream. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're like... the best dad ever. AND I JUST HAD A DATE WITH Miss Roth!"

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Rachel sighed, having just been in the middle of a lecture. "Remember to grab your report cards from homeroom before you leave..." The kids got up and filed past her, all whispering about Zach's new girlfriend. Zach gave her the double finger-gun and wink and she just responded with a "Good bye, Zach."<p>

She glanced down to see a single rose, which was deep red and had no thorns. Then there was a note, which read: _**Hey Rae, I just thought I'd leave you a note saying that I don't escape from work until about five, if you want me to still serve my... detention, I will. I'll drop by the school anyway. Hope you had a great day and that Zach wasn't too much of a pain today. I... can't wait to see your smile. - Did I write that? I mean - ASS. :3**_

She rolled her eyes as she glanced down at a small envelope. She almost didn't want to know, but she opened it anyway to reveal a Thank you card. That read:_** On a more serious note - I want to thank you deeply and dearly for capturing Zach the other night. If you ask me to, I'll explain what happened and why he took off like that. But until then - I owe you my entire life. And thank you will never be enough. If you think of a way that would even result in me starting to pay back the debt I'm in with you - please let me know.**_

But then there sat a single piece of lined paper, which had the words, 'Thank you' written about at least a hundred times. And she had only said fifty!

She smiled to herself then sat down at her desk, a creative writing project was in serious need of writing. Title? Gar's Pay-Back Project. Current word count? Zero. But she knew something would come to her between now and 5 o'clock.

* * *

><p>Garfield peeked in the doorway and saw her writing<em>. 'She's probably writing out 'Asshole' a hundred times... or, could it be... a not so nice, yet legit letter?' <em>He put on a smile. Nothing that his lovely wife said would get to him today. None of it. He lightly coughed, not on purpose, but it caught her attention. He gave a small wave of his hand and a warm smile.

She just looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She quickly stowed her writings in the drawer and gave him a smile. "Hey, Gar- erm, Mr. Logan. Take a seat..."

He just shook his head and gave a soft smile. Letting out a soft sigh - trying to ease the butterflies she still gave him, he plopped in Zach's seat. "Still warm, he probably farted in it. Thanks son."

She laughed a bit, dropping her head onto her desk. "You're still that same charming boy from high school..."

Garfield grinned that _exact_ cheeky grin. "Am I? Really?" He wanted to wait for her answer to continue on any further.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, you are." She then cursed herself for rejecting him in high school. "Gosh, I was so stupid in high school."

The blond male couldn't help but to tilt his head in confusion, what was she talking about? "No - no you got amazing grades. I was the stupid one, still am really. I just... I find myself changing. I don't know if it's for the better, or worse. What... do you see Rae? And you _can_ tell me the truth, y'know." Just to make sure she knew she had permission to.

"I see, the amazing man that I, for some stupid reason, rejected in high school. And now he's still an amazing man, and he has the cutest son that acts JUST like he does... and I'm waaay too late. He's married with kids and I'm... I guess you could say I have tons of kids." She blurted, dropping her head onto her desk once more. "That's what I see..."

Garfield almost felt like a train of shock just ran his ass over. Did she_, mean_ all of that? Really? He shifted his gaze to look right into her eyes. "No you're not Rae, I... I'm getting a divorce. I filed for it... all she has to do is sign, but I think she likes my money too much." He let out a soft sigh. "But I understand if y'know, you're not into baggage." He let out a chuckle, not really sure of what else to say, and it wasn't often that he, Garfield Logan, was speechless.

She looked up at him, face crest fallen. "DIVORCE? What? No, no, no, no, no, no..." She looked like she might cry. "Is this my fault? I'm sorry, I mean, uhhh, shit how do I fix this?" She then looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry it's none of my business... it's just that... I see this happen to my students all of the time and I- it's a lot to handle. Not for me, for the child and Zach is so... Wow. I- you shouldn't be telling me this..."

Garfield let out a sigh, "Don't worry Rae - I haven't presented them to her yet. She doesn't even know."

Would that make things better? Would it make them worse? He couldn't tell anymore. They seemed to all blend together, especially lately.

She seemed like she didn't know what to say. She looked up at him, gave an apologetic smile and said, "I-I think I love you, Gar..." She then looked really disappointed in herself. "No... why did I say that? That... that was stupid. I'm sorry, Mr. Logan..."

Garfield moved closer, hesitantly but surely and he gently hugged her. "I think... you said it because you felt it to be true. Call me crazy but, I... think I love you too Rae." He softly kissed her lips, leaving it up to her as to whether or not she wanted more, or to push him away.

She pushed him away and quickly got up out of her chair and ran to the door. He sighed, thinking that maybe she would be leaving and he had finally just blown it. But, what she did surprised him. She closed the door, took out her keys and locked them. She then quickly went to the windows and pulled down the shades. She turned to him with a flicker in her eyes, and strut toward him, reaching up and pulling out the bun in her hair. She then closed in on him, and wrapped her arm around his neck, tangling her hand in his hair, and she looked up at him with her amethyst eyes. "I promise, I won't laugh in your face this time."

Garfield gave a sultry grin, "The only think you'll be doing in my face, is screaming. I've still got it Rae." He informed her with a wink.

She gave that smirk that he knew so well. "Who told you that I'm a screamer?" She pressed her lips to his like she had been longing to do for so long, and wasted no time in dipping her tongue into his mouth and pushing him onto the desk, sweeping all of her stuff off the desk with one arm.

Garfield grinned from one ear, right on over to the other. "Now_ that_ is the way I like it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm such a prude. I feel like a whore for being able to write this with my co-writer. And to think me and my co-writer once wrote an M story. My, my, my. Again, this is from both yamisangel and I. I think we're pretty darn funny, I hope you do too. ONTO REVIEWS :D (thank you all for not screaming at me about my updates...)<strong>_

_**crazynerd: YOU'RE BACK! Where did you go? in one of my stories i told a side story JUST for you. You never reviewed T-T, I thot we were tight homey. What is this?... thanks for the review, I missed you!**_

_**Carter Kimura: I hope this wasnt too much of a wait! ENJOY! Much more to come.**_

_**black rose-raven angel: I have run away like... twice in my lifetime. Then I had no money and no where to go so my stupidity brought me home :D Thanks for the review ^.^**_

_**GrathLongfletch: I SHALL NOT SPOIL ANY FUTURE CHAPTERS! xD thank you for the review. Hope you stay with us ^.^**_

_**campcampingston: thank you, but the story is actually already finished. It's the editing and posting that my lazy ass refuses to commit to. Thanks for the review, LOVE your pen name, hope you stay with us ^.^**_

_**lafalot22: Here are the answers you desire xD Hope you enjoy the chapter, I dedicate it to you. STAY STRONG AND READ ON! :D**_

_**bearrose: not at all sure how to reply to this one. Glad you're showing interest xD YES! YES REVIEW MORE! :D ty :) **_


	6. FUN BUN!

**_A/N: So yes, I did change my name. But hopefully it's not too confusing. Enjoy the chappie ^.^_**

* * *

><p>There was nothing better than forbidden sex in a classroom, and Garfield Logan was taught a very necessary lesson that evening. He chuckled when he noticed that her bun hairstyle was a bit, distraught. "Looks like someone has a fun bun going on," he teased her with a smile.<p>

They walked out of the classroom, hands entwined. She rolled her eyes. "Who's the one with the 'fun bun' here?" She asked, smacking his ass.

Garfield wrapped his arms around her, playfully at first, but then kissing her once again. "Don't make me take you out right on this car right here... I think it's the principal's and don't think I won't Rae... you know I have a healthy appetite and you're just so fucking delicious."

She giggled, hitting his chest playfully. "Do you need to be taught another lesson?" She winked at him. "Oh! But hey! Next detention, field trip to my apartment? My boyfriend is going on a job hunt and-" She felt horrible for even thinking about going behind his back, and it felt even worse to say it out loud.

Garfield smiled and let out a sexy purr. "Of course, I wouldn't miss that fieldtrip for the world... do I need a permission slip? Because all I really need is your permission, to slip." Only _he_ would say something like that.

Her jaw dropped. "Sure, just get your wife to sign it and that'll work out perfectly." She gave him her sarcastic smile, stopping at her car. "I, uh, you had better go. When will I see you again?"

Garfield didn't want to let her go - but she did give him sex that would give him a glow that would last for at _least_ the next three days. "Very soon Rae, I promise, here..." He took out her hand and wrote down a number. "That's my cell - text me." After kissing her once again, he left to head to his own vehicle.

She called to him. "Hey Gar!" He turned back, curious to see if she was going to try to run him over or something. "Does your phone... receive pictures?" She bit her bottom lip.

He raised an eyebrow at first, but turned back to grin at her. "Yes, indeed it does. Should I be expecting one later?"

She smirked. "We'll see..." She got into her car and sped out of the parking lot.

Garfield grinned to himself as he looked at the picture of Ms. Roth's fine buttocks. "She doesn't need to know about this one," He mumbled as he shoved his phone into his pocket, getting into his own vehicle.

* * *

><p>Garfield felt his happiness fade as he got closer to her and his home... but he tried to hide the fact that he was gleaming inside and still glowing from the hot, thrilling sex he had with Rachel Roth. Now<em> that<em> was the best day ever! He would _never _hate another Monday again.

Tara saw him enter and hopped off of her seat. "So I went shopping today, ah! Wait, wait, wait, for the punch line... I bought some edible body lotion, got your favorite flavor too... vanilla." She winked.

Garfield gave a slight eye roll, but he snaked his arms around her waist. "Did you now?" Honestly - Gar knew he should be feeling guilty, that he should feel bad for just having slept with Rachel... but truth was? He didn't.

She smirked, but it was nothing like Rae's smirk. "Yes. Yes I did. Now, I say... we go try it out..."

Zach walked in. "Mom, did you tell him?"

Tara sighed. "Oh yea, and your son got a B in Literature."

Garfield grinned and gave Zachary a hug, even though he may have protested against it, he still got one anyway. "I think this calls for some report card treating, what do you think Zach? Dinner, then... perhaps that new... game console... you wanted?" He inquired excitedly. He couldn't wait to see his son's reaction. Garfield wanted to show Tara what it was like to be on the other end of this scenario. This very familiar scenario.

Zach smiled. "Yea, let's go." He grabbed his hoodie. "You coming mom?"

Tara raised an eyebrow. "No, mommy has her _own_ toys to play with." She glared at Gar.

Garfield patted Zach's shoulder, "Yep, have fun with yourself hun." With that he and Zachary darted out the front door. Not even putting their shoes on, just grabbing them and running out the front door to the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked up to her apartment feeling great. Why did she EVER reject Gar Logan? She walked through the door and stopped short to be reminded of her boyfriend. Malchior.<p>

"Hello there darling, what would you like for dinner?" He asked her this time, which was a change of events, but Rachel had a feeling this change of events was because he wanted something. But only question was - what did he want?

Rachel smiled nonetheless. "I... ate, thanks. What's up?" She technically didn't lie.

Malchior glanced at her up and down. "You already ate? Since when do you do that? I mean - you usually always come home and ask me what I want. Now when I surprise you - you're not hungry?" He eyed her suspiciously.

Feeling a bit of confidence that Gar gave her, she answered him. "Yes, that's exactly what happened. I guess it's not your day, but you can cook another day- actually, you can cook every day. Nothing is stopping you. Now, what's so special that you're willing to cook for me?"

Malchior tossed the dishes he was going to use into the sink, smashing some. "Nothing now! You've spoiled it, just like you spoil everything else. Whenever I try to do things, to make up after I have done absolutely _nothing_ wrong - you make it difficult."

She raised an eyebrow; normally this is when she'd be intimidated... normally. "I'm sorry, since I make _everything_ difficult; I guess I get the bed to myself tonight? I spoiled that too much for you, but lucky you, I haven't ruined the couch yet." She gave a wink. "Sleep well."

* * *

><p>Carter Kimura: I agree. So glad you like the story, this chapter is dedicated to you ^.^<p>

Amenson: Aw thank you sooo much! I'm glad you like it! I will update again tomorrow, enjoy ^.^ Treskttn Out. (btws, tht signature made me smile ahhaa)

black rose-raven angel: I would do that... but I'm so extremely lazy. Yes, too lazy to want to attempt to speak Spanish. I'll work on it. *dances with u* enjoy the chapter :D

lafalot22: WE SHALL! Next update tomorrow, more Zachary for u ^.^

rebekahblue42: We shall! thank you for the review :D it's much appreciated.


	7. HOMERUN!

**I'm going on a small little vacation. But I hope to update tonight,because this chapter is very short. So yea, sorry if i dont get to it... IM GOING TO GRANDMAS HOUSE! ...and i have to study for the PSATs... yes... i know... the man is bringing me down.**

**So this chappie is a snippet from my lovely cowriter. We both wrote it, yet I think this one is full of a lot of HER ideas, and it came out brilliantly... shes a violent being tho, so watch outxD**

* * *

><p>Garfield could feel his body heat with passion, desire and lust for the one and only person who had his heart, Ms. Rachel Roth. Although he couldn't help but to wonder just how it would be, if she changed her last name. Mrs. Rachel Logan. Hmm, kinda catchy. At least to him it was.<p>

They exposed their passion through touching one another and having the desire and urge to please and stimulate. Right now they were in the midst of something... that had her legs wrapped around his neck just so.

The sound of the key turning in the apartment door's lock scared Rae more than the end of the world. She quickly kicked Gar off of her. Gar didn't know she was dating Malchior, but it wouldn't turn out well if he saw Gar. She looked at him with the most frightened expression. "You've gotta get out of here, he will murder you... after he murders me." She talked quickly, and she seemed dead serious.

Garfield recognized the sound of pure fear in her voice, so he did his best to move quickly. "I'll get in the closet then," He opened it up and was damn impressed! It was a walk in closet. "Nice pad in here! This is bigger than my bathroom!"

She sighed, shoving him in there and closing the door then jumping on the bed trying to be nonchalant. Malchior entered the house and immediately went looking for her. "RACHEL? WHERE'S MY SAMMICH?"

She sighed, "I'm in here, and I didn't make you one?"

Garfield's face was probably priceless behind the doors of the closet, but Rachel didn't want to chance thinking about it - because she might have slipped and that would be dangerous.

"Actually, I don't want one, I want you - all night long." He told her coming into the bedroom, he knew what he wanted and he was going to get it, whether she wanted it or not.

Rachel's jaw dropped. Well, wouldn't Gar just looove to witness that? _Not_. She sighed. "Right now? What about your sammich? I'll make you the best fucking sammich you've ever seen."

Malachior raised an eyebrow. "Rachel, are you feeling alright?" He asked her.

She got out of bed and started to slide on her panties. "I'm fine. What kind of sandwich did you want?"

He raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "Were you... masturbating?"

She was about to say something but decided against it, and Gar was about to bust a gut in the closet. She smirked, "Guilty." She pleaded, reaching for her bra. "Yeah, you weren't home… so I satisfied myself…"

"But there's no need to - I'm right here now." Garfield's nose scrunched up just hearing this bastard's voice. How could she even stand the sight of him, let alone to live with him? The guy could use to drink some face creams or something.

He continued to watch them through the door, which was visible from the inside looking out, just not very visible the other way - fortunately enough for Gar. "And for the last time I told you - I don't want no damn sammich! I want you and you're going to give yourself to me, _now_!" He roared his demands.

Rachel reached for her bra. "Hun, I just took care of myself. I don't need you at the moment. Come on, we'll feed you and then we'll work on satisfying your other needs, alright? I'll do that thing with my tongue that you like..."

Malachior roughly pushed her onto the bed, "Give up your pathetic ass! What are you saving it for? It's pretty much useless but excellent for a great fuck." As he struggled with Rachel, Garfield snuck out of the closet stealthily,and had a heavy baseball bat in hand. He thought for a moment to hit him with it, but decided to drop it upon realizing just who her boyfriend was. Malchior? From high school? Had she gone completely mad? He sighed lightly dropping the bat and running out of the room, pulling on his pants. He turned back to see that she was embracing him, and it hurt him more than anything to see that. Almost as much as it hurt him to see the way Malchior treated her. He sighed, hesitant to leave her with him.

_Aw, Hell_, He thought, grabbing the bat and swinging it, knocking Malchior out cold. "YEA! HOMERUN FOR GARFIELD!"

She gasped, looking over to Malchior. "Gar... what the fuck? He's going to wake up and think I tried to kill him or something. Honestly, that was the STUPIDEST way to handle this. What am I supposed to do now?"

He was jumpy, in a hurry to leave before the thug woke up. He ran out, turning around one last time to say, "I'll be back… I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>lafalot22: That awkward moment when Zachary actually is not in this chapter at all... lol hope you enjoyed anyway :D<strong>

**Carter Kimura: Sometimes I wonder that same thing... Thanks for the review, this chappie is dedicated to you! (see tht awesome rhyme skill?)**

**black rose-raven angel: LOL! He was served breakfast, lunch, and DINNER! but... not a sammich sadly xD **

**TheMaskedShuppeteer: That was an awesome review. I hope this chapter doesnt ruin it for u (it's honestly not my favorite...) Enjoy nonetheless ^.^**

**crazynerd: It's all good! What's with you and pinatas? DAMN! lol ive never even seen a pinada in person. That's it, I'm going to be Mexican from now on. YOU ARE INVITED TO MY FIESTA! *dances the samba***

**ShadowEntity: We try our best. Thank you for your review, I hope you stay with us ^.^ (it gets BETTER too :D)**

**Flying786: Here is your update ^.^ (just for u)**


	8. DE TENT! DE TENT!

**Back from Vacay and Psats. Don't want to talk about either -.-**

**BUT... enjoy the chapter ^.^**

**BTW! I'm so proud of all of my reviewers, for well, REVIEWING! You guys are amazing at keeping up with the story... and guessing future chapters XD**

* * *

><p>Garfield found himself whistling - which he never normally did, but he figured that it came with this feeling of happiness he wasn't all that used to. Where was he going? Well, he was on his way to 'serve' his next detention with one very sexy, fine teacher.<p>

He turned the corner and knocked on the doorway of the classroom. "Oh. Ms. Roth... I've been a bad boy and I'm here for deten-" He started, but when he looked up, it wasn't Rachel standing there, it was an old woman. He stopped mid-sentence, afraid of getting Rae in trouble. "-t. De tent. I'm setting up de tent in de forest... at de camp... for de- Uh, where's Rachel?" He stopped his failed attempt at his excuse.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "She's de absent. I'm de substitute. May I help you, Sir?"

Garfield couldn't help but to blush hard now, especially that he went in all _'Oh hey! It's totally obvious I'm sleeping with a teacher_!' or something along those lines. "I was just wondering where Ms. Roth was, is she... ill?" He had a feeling that he probably wouldn't get any answers to the questions he was asking, something about confidentiality. But here was to hoping.

She sighed. "Listen, Kid. I'm sure your girlfriend is fine. I'm just the sub, all I know is, she ain't here." She waddled to the desk and grabbed her bag. "Anything else I can help you with? Are you going to have problems in the woods? Do you need de bug-spray?" She rolled her eyes.

He let out a soft sigh, "Uh, nope. Thanks for inquiring." He stepped aside to let the substitute teacher lock up the classroom and what not. Although he couldn't help thinking about where she could be. A couple nights ago Zach, now Rachel? Was he the one making them run away?

At that moment, Malchior came down the hall, and immediately spotting Garfield, he sighed. He didn't remember what happened the night before, much to Gar's luck. "Oh, it's you." He looked disappointed. "Hey, loser. Have you seen Rachel... by any chance?"

The blond male raised an eyebrow at first. Well, he had to look around and make sure Malchior was actually talking to him and not someone else. When that was all sorted, he spoke, "Me? I haven't seen her. I was going to ask if you did." Surprisingly, Garfield was doing very well at keeping his cool - so far that was.

Malchior chuckled. "I don't know why you'd be looking for her, you've got to be the LAST person she'd ever want to see. Seriously dude, she hates you. If I were you, I'd back off of her." He then peered into the classroom window, yep, Rachel was definitely hiding from him alright.

The sub looked up. "Oh, no. Another one? Are you here to set up de tent too? How many boyfriends does this chick have?" She then plopped away, muttering under her breath about this generation's females and how they have no morals.

Garfield glanced nervously at Malchior, just why was he looking for Rachel? "So, you're here because? - just wondering out of pure curiosity." He didn't want to upset anyone, but he had a feeling that he did something wrong just by being here.

"I'm here, because I'm Rachel's fiance. Why are you here?"

"Parent teacher conference, I was given this date..." Garfield took a moment to clear his throat before continuing. "I didn't know she would be absent, that's all. Nothing, sinister."

Malchior raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, Logan. She's probably hiding from YOU," He convinced himself, knowing that she was hiding from himself. "Are you happy now that she left me? Just ruining my life, every chance you get, is that it?" He began to get angry.

Rachel, had _actually_ left Malchior? Was it true? For a moment he started to feel himself regain that happy feeling, but then he gave his head a good shake. What had he done! "S-she left you?" It was the only thing Garfield could mutter audible enough for his foe to hear him.

"Pfft, no. She'll be back any day now, and it won't be pretty. I mean, technically, yes. She packed her stuff and left the APARTMENT... but she can't stay away from me... now if you excuse me, I've got to go find her and make sure she knows that leaving me isn't an option anyhow." He smirked, turning and playing with his keys as he took long strides down the hall.

Garfield couldn't help but to feel that this wasn't the best relationship of the year. And Malatwat seemed too controlling. Way too controlling for Gar's taste. He figured that he'd look back into the classroom Rae would normally be waiting for him - just in case he had missed her...

He let out a sigh as he found the same result as before. No Rachel. Damn. He decided to send her a text before leaving the school altogether. '_I guess I'll have to serve detention another time- Gar'_

* * *

><p>It wouldn't have felt like such a long night, if Tara wasn't acting like such a spoiled brat. There's spoiled with love, and then spoiled rotten and she, was definitely the latter. He checked his cell for the millionth time within the past few minutes. It'd be dinner soon - Tara <em>demanded <em>spaghetti with hamburger in the sauce, despite knowing that her husband was a vegetarian. Probably despite caring too.

"Is it ready yet?" She huffed impatiently, admiring her nails and how lovely they were. Garfield felt like ripping them off, to show her one millionth of the pain she made not even him - but Zachary feel. Especially when she was so short tempered with him and he didn't even do anything wrong.

"No Tara and..." He just felt nauseous at the sight of the raw manburger. "I..." His gag reflex started and he turned away. "Tara, you do it... I, I can't." He told her informatively - as if she didn't already know.

She took the spoon and sighed. "Fine, then. What's your problem?" She continued to stir.

"What's my problem Tara? Really? You know I'm vegetarian! I can't... I can't cook meat! That goes against everything I stand for and believe in." He voiced, trying to remind her of what she already knew.

"Oh, right. Forgot, my bad." She then pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?... No, I'm not doing anything important, why? Wassup?" She dropped the spoon. "Really? Hire me to be a personal shopper? That sounds fantastic! I'll charge by the minute!... Tomorrow? Well, okay then... No, no, I don't have anything to do... Alright, see you then!" She then turned to Gar. "Hey, you have to pick the kid up from school tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes - not subtly this time. "Tara, are you kidding me? Hopefully they will supply you with the funds to shop - because frankly I'm sick and tired of it." And _the kid_? Any thoughts of perhaps having another child with her - were completely gone. She was too selfish of a person! "Fine - I'll pick up _our_ son tomorrow, but right now? Cook your own shit, Princess." He stormed out of the room to go find Zachary and discuss plans about tomorrow. He made his way nonchalantly up the stairs and knocked on the door he was oh so familiar with.

Zach opened it. "Yeah, dad? Listen, I've got tons of homework. Miss Roth wasn't in but she sure as hell was healthy enough to load us up with a crap load of work before she left." He sighed.

Garfield ruffled Zach's hair, "I know you've got lots of homework, but I just wanted to discuss tomorrow with you. Your mother apparently will be busy, so it'll be me picking you up Sport - but here's the thing... I can't leave work for the evening until about four. If you can wait it out until then, we can head to the mall for some quality time and a video game or two? I will definitely kick your ass this time." He suggested with a smile.

He smirked, but it quickly fell. "Dad, I have a lot of homework. Rain check? I mean, I'd love too, and I can wait at school, but I'm kind of busy..."

Gar then raised an eyebrow. "Where art thou homework then? Are you getting it done, or are you stuck?" He didn't want Zach withdrawing from him, but he knew not to push himself on his son either.

"Dad, later, alright? I got some things going on. Don't take it personally." He then proceeded to close the door in his dad's face.

He couldn't have felt worse at this point. He still felt nauseous from dinner being made, and now Zach didn't want to do anything with him? Since when? - apparently since now. He solemnly made his way back down the stairs, the scent of the cooked meat sent him straight to the bathroom, hurling.

* * *

><p>Raven of Alaska: THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! Loved all ur reviews, and highly appreciated all of your remarks. I'm so glad u like it ^.^<p>

lafalot22: aw, yea. maybe hell die in the next chapter xD if he does, it'll be just for u ;D thanks for reviewing ^.^

Carter Kimura: It's getting to that point thts like, tense, ya no? ITS GONNA BE WICKED! AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! btws, this chapter is dedicated... to ur mom xD... (insert lame laughter here), am i really the only one who says ur mom jokes these days? But yea, tis for you my amazing reviewer ^.^

TheMaskedShuppeteer: woooooah... calm down o.o... u gonna be alright? Here. I'll update tomorrow, JUST FOR YOU! I dont need people all up in corners crying xD ahahaha. enjoy :D thanks for the review. you made me laugh xD Btw, don't think I DIDN'T see that you write for pokemon. YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE MY LIFE... if i read pokemon fanfics. lol, but if u ever want to debate pokemon stats, be my guest xD


	9. Meow

**I believe, just before I totally** **forgot to stop updating... I told someone that I'd update the VERY next day just for them... they said they were honored... then I never did. I apologize to you, and this is for you TheMaskedShuppeteer **

**ALSO I'd like to thank: laurensaysrawrx, cool bubblegum, carter 33566, and Densharr for noticing my epic fail in posting the wrong chapter. You guys rock :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Garfield let out a sigh, he was thankful that Tara left to fulfill her new job. He didn't feel like getting into another fight with her today. Not at all. So he waltzed over towards the door, getting ready to go pick Zachary up, when the phone rang. "Damn it these telemarketers." He picked up the receiver, "I don't want any."<p>

Zach sulked down the hall at school, cellphone up to his ear. "Well, fine then. I won't sell you any bullshit today!" He said, turning the corner into Ms. Roth's room. "But anyways, Don't come get me. You know how Ms. Roth has been sick? Yea, well she came into school today, like randomly during class, just to give me detention. When I asked her what for, she answered 'because I can'. So I guess I have detention? She didn't tell me when it will end..."

Garfield raised an eyebrow, "Because she can, huh?" Well, that was certainly intriguing. But he really couldn't help but to wonder, if Rachel was alright. Did Malchior get to her? What did that bastard do to her? "Keep in touch with text if you need to Zach, whenever you're ready and out of detention I'll be there to get you." His mind kept wandering back to Rachel though, and whether or not she was truly alright.

The doorbell's chime quickly swiped away his thoughts. He sauntered over to the door, hoping it was a girl scout. Man, how he could use some thin-mints right now. He swung open the door, "I'll take twelve." He said before he opened his eyes.

Upon opening his eyes, he realized something- he shouldn't be so quick with his assumptions. Before him stood Ms. Rachel Roth in the flesh. She stood there on his doorstep with a cute smile, hands folded around each other, hair swept back into a French braid, her petite frame dressed in an adorably simple black dress, converse nervously rocking back and forth as she waited for him to speak, and a diamond sparkle in her amethyst eyes.

"Mr. Logan," She greeted with a nod.

He felt his mouth drop agape ever so slightly, she was here? And where exactly was Zach serving detention? "I... do you make house calls now? Was this because I still have an un-served detention?"

She laughed then took a moment to scope his neighborhood before pushing him into the house and closing the door behind her. "Don't be an idiot, and honestly, you have nosey neighbors so I'm inviting myself inside." She pushed past him and dropped her purse next to the couch before taking a seat herself. "And no, I don't make house calls. Technically- I'm actually paying you to be here right now. You know your wife charges by the minute? That's insane, honestly. I'm paying two hundred bucks just to see you for an hour- crazy huh?" She twirled loose strands of hair around her finger for a moment as he settled himself on the couch across from her.

Garfield didn't even know what to say here. The, very object of his affections, was now sitting right here in his living room. "Wait, does this make me your personal hooker? I mean if it does, holy shit - I feel violated that you only think I'm worth two hundred." But then, another thought passed through his simple seeming mind. "Because you can, eh?"

She smirked. "Hey, I can do whatever I want," She laughed at the reference to her giving Zach detention. "Especially, now that I'm not with Malchior. Oh, and don't worry about Zach. I just kind of needed him out of the house so I could talk to you. Wondering how I know where you live? Well, I'm a professional stalker." She let the silence sit for a moment before she laughed a bit. "Not really, I'm just a teacher and that has it's privileges. But yea- seriously, don't worry about Zach, he's fine. I mean, I gave his little girlfriend detention to keep him company- and if he's anything like you he won't mind detention one bit."

Garfield raised his eyebrow more in question than it had been since the knocking. "Zach and his... girlfriend?" Those were the only words he could get out of his mouth, "Because you can..." He smirked, but then shook his head and tried to think about what to say. His son in the classroom alone with his girlfriend? He'd best have protection!

"Yea..." Rae answered, shifting a bit on the couch. "Don't worry, there's a teacher supervising them. She's a cute little blonde girl, she's nothing like I'd expected to be his type. She's really smart and kind of just sarcastic and cold." She shrugged. "I figured he'd get like.. a bimbo. Like that girl you used to date in high school, what was her name?" Rachel tapped a finger on her chin. "OH! Tara Markov. God, she was a bitch... Anyways, I wonder what became of her." Rachel let out a deep breath and bit her bottom lip.

Garfield shuffled on the spot with a nervous chuckle. "I wonder what became of her too." But then the description of this girlfriend of Zach's came into mind. She sounded somewhat like Rachel herself. "Hey, Rae, can I ask you something?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You just did, but go ahead."

He resisted the urge to face palm, and let out a soft sigh. "When you and Zach talked the other day, did he... say anything about me?" What he was really looking for, was evidence to back up the thoughts within his mind, about Zach hating him.

"Nope. Only things he said were along the lines of: 'shaken, not stirred' and 'your place or mine?'."

The blond male let out a small laugh, but then let out a saddened sigh. It was such a mood change, hopefully Rachel didn't notice. "I... well, you're so easy to talk to... damn it. But I, you don't think Zach, _hates_ me, do you?"

Rachel smirked. "He doesn't hate many. I'm sure he loves you. I mean, how could he not love you?" She gave a small smile. Then, she completely killed the mood by getting herself sucked into a laughing fit.

He let out a sigh - well that wasn't reassuring. "Nice laugh, always did have a cute one." He stated as he poked her nose gently. But wondered his son's true feelings, and Tara wasn't making his uneasy feelings go away either.

Rachel immediately stopped laughing and looked completely serious. "Well, your wife sounded...pleasant." Gar looked deep in her eyes to see if she was being legitimate, but instead, found something else. A look that he knew all too well. Rachel was drunk. _Figures, no _sober_ person would find Tara pleasant._

"She's not even pleasant on a good day, so... what brought you here Miss Roth? Surely it wasn't to remind me about my detention, was it?" He asked, moving closer to her, but not making a move - as she probably still knew martial arts and could kill him in less than two moves.

Rachel gave him a sincere smile, and though drunk, he knew that it was in fact sincere. "I just wanted to see you. Is that so bad?"

Garfield gave her a gentle smile; he figured that she was having some after break up pain. Perhaps she saw a side of Malatwat no one had seen? Whatever it was, she used alcohol as her medi-care. "No Rae, that's not bad. Not bad at all. Truth is, I missed you." And he was completely sincere.

She sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Then she tried again, but stopped herself once more, thinking of what to say. "I wasn't going to tell you this but I ammmmm-" She stopped once more, holding the word as she thought of how to continue. "-getting a cat." She decided to end with, giving him a slight smile.

"Are you? Aww, that's awesome. Are you looking for a specific breed? There's this lovable male cat at my practice, he had to stay overnight. He needed to undergo surgery but he's perfectly alright now. But he was a stray I rescued. Poor guy - would you like to take him Rae? He's fixed and friendly, lovable and what not. I think you'd love him." He couldn't help but to ramble on about this cat, because he adored the animal himself. "I wish I could take him, but the wife's allergic. Of course you don't have to... and it'd be free of charge. Whattaya say Rae?" He inquired with a smile.

Rachel resisted the urge to face palm. The LAST thing she wanted was a cat. She cursed herself for not having the guts to tell him about what she REALLY wanted to tell him. But at the same time, she really couldn't resist him, and it sounded like he loved the cat. "Eh- sure. Why not? I'll take the vermin- I mean, feline off your hands, no problem." She gave him a small, sarcastic smile. _And now I have a cat._

Garfield smiled, "Rachel - an animal will seek affection. They might lick you, rub up against you, desire to be pet. They grow to love and care about you. They're... great to have when... you don't think... anyone... loves you..." He trailed off, remembering the cat that he had when he first started dating Tara, and found out later that _she_ was the one to take it to get put down.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Great. I'll be that desperate cat lady that all of her students hate. Sounds great. Really, really great." She then gave him a smile. "But all sarcasm aside, I'll take the cat." She then placed her hand on Gar's and entwined their fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter Kimura: YIPPEE! here it is, hopefully you still follow the story :D<strong>

** lafalot22: No need for the keep writing. We finished writing the story! Now it's just a matter of posting it, which I should do more often! Hope you're not too upset at my absense.**

**TheMaskedShuppeteer: I'M SOOOOO SORRY! THIS IS FOR YOU I'M SOOOOSORRY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR YOU TOO! AND THE ONE AFTER THAT! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOORRRYY**

**crazynerd: Now I'm the one that disappeared. Hehe, keep reviewing buddy.**

**PenanceGirl: Sorry you had to wait so long :( UPDATE IS HERE :D**

**Raven of Alaska: I always love your reviews, darling. I hope to see another soon :D**

**scarlett mist: ahahhaah, thank you :)**

**black rose-raven angel: I blame the PSATs for my nonupdate. REVIEW! I MISS U D:**

**ShadowEntity: Thank you so much. We work very hard. And thank you for being patient.**

**JordieBoo: JORDAN! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :D**


	10. Tara's Got Competition Or Not?

**updating early because of all of the upcoming tests. And for you guys of course but I want to emphasize that I really, REALLY don't want to leave you guys so long without an update. **

AND: randomly, some of the paragraphs and dialogue was randomly lost... idk where it went. So it may seem a bit choppy

**ALSO: this may or may not include my cowriter, how do you guys feel about maybe a thanksgiving and/or christmas fic? If tis a good feeling, a chapter story or just a cute oneshot? **

**Also: Do you guys remember my completely rhyming bbxrae christmas story from last year? I don't think I can show that up. What do you think, was the rhyme cute or tacky?**

**And: Do you guys even read my A/Ns?**

* * *

><p>Tara came home, a huge smile on her face. Though she didn't have the satisfaction of buying stuff for herself, she had the satisfaction of completely maxing out her client's credit cards on over five-thousand dollars worth of pink dresses, shoes, bows, and any other pink sparkly thing there was. Her client was SURE to be satisfied, I mean, who DOESN'T love pink? Pfft, though she didn't meet this 'Rachel' chick, she could tell that she would totally enjoy that poofy pink Barbie dress and maybe even find herself a nice Ken to go with it. She smiled. Another satisfied customer. She looked over to the couch to see her husband. "Hello there, you fine piece of man."<p>

Garfield wanted to grab the nearest dull spoon and gouge his eyes out. But he let out a barely noticeable sigh, _Give her a chance_... he reminded himself. "Good evening darling, how was your day?"

"Wonderful, my client will be SO happy. I guess her name is 'Rachel'? So I bought what any typical Rachel would like... loads of pink! I only spent about like, six-thousand... but it was totally worth it. I'm sure Rachel will love this AMAZING sparkly pink dress I bought her. Psh, she said something to me about the colors 'black' and 'purple' but I thought I'd help her and show her what REAL fashion is." She skipped in and took a seat on Gar's lap.

Gar's eyes widened in shock, "Honey - when you're a shopper for someone else ... you work with what they like. Not... just what you like. Y'know?"

Tara shrugged. "I did her a favor. I mean, I got to her house, to give her the bags- she wasn't there. But when I went in her closet, that girl is seriously living like she's at a freaking life-long funeral. All black. Like, who does that? But whatever. Her accessories were alright, she had this kind of weird necklace with like a black bird with its wings outspread? I don't know. It was weird."

Garfield smiled softly, "Oh?" Now he was thinking about Rachel more and more - and how she hadn't really changed.

"Yeah. But I got rid of everything... well not really but I helped her. I wasn't going to throw it out for her- I don't take out the garbage for anyone. I just put it all in like giant bags and left them by her door so she could get rid of them. I even filled her closet with the new clothes for her. Not a problem. I mean- she'll be happy I went above and beyond what she asked me to do, right?"

Gar raised an eyebrow at her obliviousness. "Uh, maybe when you go above and beyond with what she WANTED you to do! What is she going to think when she gets home?"

"She's going to think 'Thank you, Tara'." And with that, Tara took her leave.

* * *

><p>Rachel yawned, stretching her back and playing with the keys to the house as she walked up the steps. She held the cardboard box, shaped like a mini house, tightly and entered. She immediately flipped on the light switch to reveal her semi-furnished two bedroom, one bathroom house. She set the box on the floor gently and opened it, allowing a small kitten to climb out and explore.<p>

"I will name you 'Moe'!" She declared, eyeing the black kitten with white paws and tummy. The kitten mewed contently and then began to strut toward Rachel.

Rachel stepped back and pulled her leg out of reach. "Woah, nuh-uh, kitty. Here are the rules: Touch me and you die."

The kitten mewed once more and then continued to knead the carpet. Rae raised an eyebrow but then continued past the kitten on the way to the kitchen. During her journey there, she tripped over a rather large black bag and landed to the floor with a thud.

"UGH!" She looked over to see the giant bag. "I could've sworn that I had thrown him in the lake…" She said upon eyeing the bag. She then turned back to the kitten with a sheepish smile. "Hehe, morbid humor." She then reached over and opened the bag to find her clothes. "What the-"

Feeling slightly violated and more creeped out than enraged, she quickly made her way to her room. She rushed to the closet and tore it open with a gasp.

There- where her usual attire would hang… appeared MANY pink dresses, blouses, skirts, and even pantyhose. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"This is almost more revolting than a cat."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rachel quieted her racing thoughts and casually put all she was feeling into simpler terms.

"And this is why the human race is effed." She then looked down to see the kitten. "Ezekiel," she renamed him, "This right here… is the reason… that I hate people."

Ezekiel looked from Rachel, to the closet then back to Rachel, then back to the closet. He thought about it, composed it in his mind, and casually put all that he was feeling into simpler terms.

He threw up on the floor.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

The feline raised a tail.

"I feel the same way." Rachel said, then holding her breath, "And look at that. You even come with that new kitten smell."

An hour later, after Rae had cleaned up the mess and abruptly hopped in the shower, she was on the couch in a heap of blankets, reading the class' next assignment.

Feeling something sharp scratching her legs, she looked up from her book to discover a small, black kitten. She took this moment to notice his adorable little white paws and scruffy white tummy. Immediately, she jumped back, knocking the kitten off of the couch.

"Go. Away." She spoke sternly.

The cat hopped up on the couch once more and crept closer to Rachel, ready to pounce on his prey.

"No, no. Don't do that. Where ya going?" She inquired softly this time.

The cat just sauntered closer, a spark of mischief in his green eyes.

"_Luther…"_ She renamed him, backing away. "Don't come any closer."

The cat crept closer, and closer, until finally he was in snuggle distance of Rachel.

"OH MY GOD GET IT OFF ME! I'M GOING TO DIE! IT'S GONNA KILL ME! IT'S-" The cat licked her cheek. Her face fell flat and her eyes blared with an angry fire. "I hate you, Garfield Logan." She cursed him, though he wasn't there.

She sighed and kicked the cat off the couch once more, picking up her book. Five minutes into Scene Five, the cat was nowhere to be seen. She let her eyes scan the room. No kitty. She sighed, lowering her book, only to see a black kitten staring at her with wide owl-like eyes.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

The kitten tilted his head.

Rachel raised the other eyebrow.

The kitten kneaded her lap.

She sighed, closing her book, deciding to socialize with the cat. "Sooo…. You… like Shakespeare?"

The cat blinked.

* * *

><p><em>'Alright, so I think Tara is still happy from her 'excellent shopping' - I feel horrible for what Rachel must be dealing with. New kitten and someone change her wardrobe? Yikes. And so if Tara's happy, this evening with Zach's girlfriend should be okay too... right? Oh I need a sign, right now. Or a fucking strong alcohol based drink, that'd work too. Actually screw it, can I just grab a bottle?<em>' Garfield stood in the kitchen in deep thought. After the detention, after he learned that no, his son didn't hate him... he figured that it would be nice of him to invite Zach's girlfriend to dinner at their home.

Tara had done the shopping earlier, grocery shopping with Gar, and he tossed out every pink item, besides pink lemonade, and although he tried - she still won. They were having meat loaf tonight. Luckily there were plenty of vegetables to be had. So all Garfield had to focus on, was not throwing up through dinner.

Zach stood outside the door trying to coax Emma into entering. "Come on, it'll be fine."

She sighed. "Because this kind of thing always turns out well." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You said that this morning, and I got detention for no reason. First detention of my life, and I blame you."

"Ouch." He said with his signature smirk. He swung open the door and ushered her in. "After you, babe." She just rolled her eyes.

Garfield heard the front door open and decided to get out of the kitchen as soon as he put the meat loaf into the stove. He wasn't impressed for a couple reasons. First being, Tara can't cook anything worth squat. That girl burned water. Secondly, the nauseous feeling that was lingering around Gar for not only having to watch it sit on the table, but to prepare the damn thing too? That just wasn't fair, at all. _'Rae would never make me do this..._' He thought to himself, but then put on a smile as soon as he saw Zach and his girlfriend.

"Why hello there, I'm Zach's sexy ass father, Garfield. No I don't like lasagna so don't ask ahahah," He noticed Zach's girlfriend seemed uneasy and he couldn't blame her. "No need to be shy, Zach and I have pretty much the same sense of humor. No worries."

He lead them into the living room. "Dinner should be ready soon, I'm really sorry I didn't get a list of what you liked Emma, it was pretty short notice but that's okay. But, are you okay with," He gulped for a moment, "Meat?"

Emma gave a small smile that reminded Gar of someone else he knew. "I'm more of a fresh fruits and health food girl myself, but I'm sure whatever you made will be fine. I try not to be picky, and often I'm not fastidious." She gave a smirk.

"Fa..as..tidio..us... right." Garfield shook his head. "I think I need to go back to school," He mumbled as he picked up a dictionary and quickly looked up the word. "Ah! Eureka! Elementary my dear Watsons!" He exclaimed dorkishly as he shut the dictionary and set it back in the book case where it belonged. "If you think Zach is bad in class, I was worse. I would open up the dictionary, and make random sentences and then say them when I was called upon." He laughed a bit, but as soon as he heard Tara let out a string of obscenities from the kitchen - Gar figured she could use some assistance. "You just have fun with Rae - uuhh, Emma... and not the unprotected kind, I'm too young and good looking to be a gramps, I'll... be back. Muahaha." Well, he knew he'd win 'Strangest Dad of The Year' award now. Hands down.

Zach sighed, pulling Emma along to his room to try to convince her to play Black Ops with him, not that she would. Most likely he'll get a lecture on how video games are pointless- but either way it was a win win scenario because he loved to hear her talk.

Gar entered the kitchen to see Tara looking as if she might cry. Her blonde hair in a tizzy and her cheeks stained with red. Her chin quivered as she saw Gar approach.

On one hand, Gar wanted to roll his eyes and walk away. But on the other hand, he did still have feelings for Tarra and he always did hate to see her upset, no matter how vain she was. So he let out a soft sigh and reached out for her hand, taking it in his. "Hey, what's wrong darling?"

"Zachary is what's wrong." She started anger and slight jealousy filling her voice. "I mean, what's with that chick he brought home. When he said 'girlfriend' I thought he meant a cute little girl who wears pink and bows and cute little heels and dresses! But no! He brings back_...that_. Who'd want to be with _that_?" She sighed, knowing EXACTLY who the girl reminded her of.

Garfield had to approach this situation carefully. He didn't want to give anything away, even though he felt like just saying it. Because the guilt was slowly eating at him. It was kind of like alcohol, or similiar things. They make you feel so damn good at the time, but afterward, you tend to feel like pure shit. "Tara, listen... Zachary isn't wrong for liking who he does. Just because she isn't what you wanted her to be, doesn't mean that Zach's going to dump her for you, or that he's wrong for liking her. For fuck sakes Tara, this world doesn't revolve around you. It doesn't revolve around a single person so get over yourself."

He let out an agitated sigh, "I'd rather be with _that_ than you..." He mumbled, but then just shook his head. "Listen, I don't want to fight with you right now. Zach's girlfriend is here for dinner, whether you like it or not by the way, and we will sort this out later, I promise and you know I don't break those."

Her bottom lip quivered for a moment understanding exactly what he was saying... Garfield Logan must be in love with little Emma. "Child perv." She quickly pushed past him with the food and placed it on the table. "Dinner's ready." She said harshly, taking her seat at the table.

Gar sighed, then calling to the kids, "Dinner!" He then took the seat farthest from Tara.

They heard a thud, then Emma's giggling from down the hall. "Well," They heard Zach say, "I feel like an idiot."

Emma's laughter ended as they came into sight. "Don't need to_ feel_ like an idiot just because you _are_ one." She said in a monotone.

Zach gave a cheeky smirk. "Thanks, babe. That boosted my confidence."

"No problem."

_'At least they're having a good time,_' Garfield thought to himself as he piled the vegetables upon his plate, trying not to look at the meatloaf smothered in gravy. Although it was hard to avoid when Tara purposely placed it right dead center of the table. Gee, wasn't that thoughtful of her? "So, did Zach try to get you to play _Black Ops_ with him?" Garfield inquired, knowing very well that's exactly what his son did. Or probably did... although he knew there were condoms in the bathroom, right?

Emma looked to him, face completely emotionless. "Actually, yes." Zach looked up.

"She beat me, she always does." Zach gave a wink as Emma forked some mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Yeah, just give more for this chick to knock it down. But, it's alright, it keeps her around. In the meantime, I think I need to buy a pocket dictionary just to have a conversation with her."

She smirked. "I don't use big words, your vocabulary is just structurally inadequate." She then turned to look at Gar. "So, what's your occupation, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh I don't mind you asking at all, I'm an underwear model. Can't you tell?" Tara's eyes widened and Zach's face turned red. He laughed, "Actually no, I'm not ahaha, I'm a veterinarian."

Emma's emotionless face didn't change, and she stayed quiet as she sipped her water. Zach went to kick Gar, only missed, kicking Emma instead. Which was a stupid idea, because Emma actually DID know karate, and could kill him in under two moves. She kicked him back, and Zach immediately thought it was his father, swinging his leg with as much force as he could muster and kicking his father this time.

Sadly, Gar's aim was just as inadequate as his vocabulary, and his counter-kick went straight to Tara.

"OW! Damnit you hoe." Tara exclaimed, immediately believing that Emma kicked her. "I knew you had it out for me."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Alright, number one: 'Hoe'? Honey, please. Not to disrespect, but seriously, If you felt like insulting me you could have done a much better job, you ninnyhammer." Zach and Gar couldn't help but laugh just a bit at the word 'ninnyhammer' meaning 'fool'. "And secondly: I did nothing to you, and have absolutely NO reason to be out to get you, so to say I am would be a buncombe. No need to get the dictionary for that one- it means false statement." And with that, Emma took a sip of her water and went back to eating.

Zach raised an eyebrow, "Well... this has been interesting."

Garfield after having stopped laughing, gently pushed his plate forward. All he had was potatoes. "Tara, don't lose your temper like that, how disillusioned of you. Disappointing and all those big words I could never pronounce. She has nothing out for you, so simmer down." He couldn't glance at Zach without out grinning, "Bahah, ninnyhammer."

Zach let all of his laughter out. "She calls me that ALL THE TIME."

She smirked. "Shut up, you ninny, and finish your vegetables."

Zach looked up at Gar. "Wait till she calls you a 'coccydynia'."

Tara's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a... 'ninnyhammer', and you ARE out to get me."

Emma looked up at her and blinked. "Alright, whatever you say. I'm really not going to fight you on this one, though you seem belligerent."

Tara sighed, eating more of the meatloaf. "I'm not a ninnyhammer." she muttered under her breath.

Garfield let out a small sigh, "Tara, how about we talk later okay? And Emma, would you like to stay and hang out for a bit or, are you to be expected at home?" He took a moment to think. _'Damn, Rae is rubbing off on me. Although rubbing on her was pretty great, not gonna lie...'_

"My mom is picking me up."

Garfield then got up from the table, taking his used dish with him. "Hey Emma, would you mind... if I could have a word with you for a minute?"

He cleared his throat, hoping that Zach wouldn't hate him after this evening. "Before your mother picks you up?"

She nodded, "Actually, I was just going to ask you the same thing." She got up with her dish and followed his lead.

The blond male couldn't really explain why he suddenly felt rather intimidated by Emma and the fact she wanted to talk to him, but he gave her a friendly smile and lead her into the kitchen. "So, Emma... you wanted to speak to me?" He began, starting the beginnings of dishes. Azar only knew Tara never did.

"I just wanted to apologize to you, for any disrespect. I'd apologize to your wife if she wasn't so threatened by me. I don't understand her, but she needs to control herself. Again, apologies."

He gave a chuckle. "Would you like to wash? That kind of inner anger could be good for scrubbing." He joked with a smile.

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not falling for that, and what'd you want to say to me?"

Of course he didn't expect her to fall for that, Rachel wouldn't. "Well, I actually wanted to apologize for Tara's behavior. Just so you know a bit of what's going on... we're not exactly getting along lately and I know it's taking some effect on Zach and that's not fair. It's gotta be stressful on him and what not, but I'm glad you appeared when you did. Because to him, you're an amazing distraction from the shit going on around here." He told her, scrubbing the dishes himself. He gagged a little when he came across Tara's plate, which still had the meat upon it. "In case you're wondering, yes I am a vegetarian. But Tara requested... me..at... loaf." What cruel woman would do that to her husband? Oh right, Tara.

Emma just nodded knowingly. "Not a problem." At that very moment, a car's honk was heard outside. "And that's my ride. Catch you later, you ninnyhammer." She then departed, but not before giving Zach a hug and shunning Tara one last time.

Zach walked into the kitchen. "Well, that went well."

Garfield smiled, "Is that sarcasm I smell? Or do you just need a shower?"

"No sarcasm. But yea, I do kind of need a shower, I've been smellin' funky lately... anyways, I've learned something. Don't bring my dates home without supplying everyone with a dictionary. You know what... I just won't bring my dates home." He shrugged.

Garfield had a feeling that the last statement wasn't all that far from a joke. "Listen Zach, I've been really wanting to talk to you one on one. And we haven't really had a chance. Did you want to, maybe do something together? Or just drive to some random place - not Ms. Roth's... and just talk? I think it'd be good for us. You can ask me anything you want. Be it about my past, what's going on now... sound like fun?"

"No, actually dad, it doesn't sound like fun at all. I mean I like you and all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have some long deep conversation with you." He patted Gar on the back. "You're cool and all.. but I'm just at that age." He then proceeded to open the fridge, grab a plate of leftovers from the other night, and head off to his room.

Garfield lightly growled, making Zach walk even faster. "He just won't talk to me... why?" Of course he was talking out loud to himself again, but stress was his excuse for doing so. "I mean, I'm not a bad... father, am I? Don't answer that... ugh, I have got to stop talking to myself."

* * *

><p><strong>laurensaysrawrx<strong>**, Cool bubblegum, Carter33566, Densharr: Again, Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for telling me about my careless mistake. I would've never noticed. Thank you. :D**

** TheMaskedShuppeteer:Thank you, this update is again for you AND on time. Enjoy :D**

**lafalot22: I'm so glad you weren't too upset. Thank you my loyal reviewer. Next chapter is for you ;D**

**Cuervos Bestia: Hmmm, good thoughts, you'll find out soon. Thanks for reviewing, hope you stay with the story :D**

**Raven of Alaska: Oh good good good, so glad for your review. This gives me a chance to explain things that I do believe were maybe a little unclear in earlier chapters.**

**1. Tara does in fact have a job, but she doesn't make much. She is a personal shopper who charges a very expensive price by the minute. When Rachel says she is paying to see Gar, she means she is paying this unfair price to keep his wife out of the house so she may visit him.**

**2. No, Rachel is unaware that they are married. She just know he's married to a Barbie reincarnation BUT, Rae and Tara do know and hate each other from high school and college years.**

**3. Tara called to talk to her new client, Rachel. And later went on a shopping spree for her, a 6,000 dollar shopping spree. The results are above.**

**4. I don't believe we see Malchior again, but we wrote this awhile ago and I honestly can't remember.**

**5. The rest you'll have to find out ;D thanks for reading :D Chapter 12 is for you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**An early HAPPY THANKSGIVING to all of you... guess who's grandmother has wifi... MY GRANDMA! YIPPEE! :D so here you go, another chapter for you! Enjoy. And I think it's funny, btw, only one of you read my Author's notes... so this is for you, im not gonna mention names (*cough cough*Raven of Alaska*cough...sneeze*) Thank you, if I do write a christmas fic it shall be for you.**

this is for** lafalot22**

* * *

><p>His occupation took him many locations, which was why it was a good reason to have a vehicle. Now he was at a farm, checking up on an eight month pregnant mare in the stables. Just a check up to see if things were going smoothly and what not. Garfield entered the stables nonchalantly. A somewhat worried stablehand following him. "Good morning Priscilla, boy do I have things to tell you," Gar began as he set down his necessary bags. The thoroughbred Italian sporthorse greeted him with a happy whinny and budge.<p>

He warmly pet her snout and gently massaged her body. "How's that feel girl? Good I bet huh? Alright so... on the topic of Tara," The horse automatically rolled her eyes. "Hey, you haven't heard the latest. So remember the argument I had with Tara about how she doesn't pull her weight around the house? Like cleaning up after herself and what not? Well, I asked her to help me with the dishes last night, and she helped alright... she said if she had to do them she would, and she smashed a majority of them." Priscilla whinnied negatively. "I know... bitch much, right?"

He let out a sigh as he checked for movement of the foal within the beautiful mare. "Aww, just perfect. Active little one, isn't it?" But then he moved on with procedure and continued talking to Priscilla. "But yeah, so we went to bed angry again.. but all I kept thinking about, was Rae. And I know I told you about her. But I mean... ugh, I feel like... a slut."

Just then, Priscilla seemed as if she were... laughing. "Funny is it?"

"Well anyway, Zach brought home his girlfriend... who's a lot like Rae believe it or not."

He continued to talk the entire time while he was making his check up, and soon said goodbye, where he'd be headed back to his vet practice.

Garfield strolled into the Vet's lobby, stopping at the front desk to speak with the receptionist. "Hello, Sally-"

"It's Stacy..." Her timid voice corrected as she looked at him with her big, brown eyes. Her curly caramel hair fell in a wild mess around her face.

"...Right." Gar said. "Terribly sorry about that, I never was good at names..."

"Anyways..." she spoke in her quiet voice, handing him the clipboard. "You have a patient in room one waiting for you." She handed him the clipboard.

Gar looked down and raised an eyebrow. What exactly was he looking at?

_**Name: ...Personal information shall not be disclosed...**_

_**Patient's name: Marvin...Joe...Ezekiel...III...**_

_**Patient's date of birth: ...Why would you need to know that?**_

_**Symptoms: I don't know what he's feeling, but he keeps throwing up on my nice cushions.**_

Then the rest was simply just left blank. Could somebody be pulling a prank on him? Did they hate him at work too now? He sighed, making his way to the examination room. He opened the door to a young woman donned in an extremely sparkly, glittery, sequined pink dress and a pair of pink pumps. Her long mahogany hair fell around her face in waves and her bangs were secured underneath a pink bow headband. It took him a moment before he regained stability. He was in utter shock. "...Rae?"

Rachel looked up. "Hehe... Let me explain..."

Garfield's eyes started from the top of her head and trailed down slowly, an estranged look. "It's a good thing you can wear a paper bag and make it look good... because as of right now, it looks like a flamingo regurgitated that outfit, and the sequins too." He chuckled and bit his bottom lip. Still trying to believe that she was standing right here before him. Flamingo puke or not - she still looked stunning.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks. My 'personal shopper' bought it for me." She gave a smile that Gar knew all too well, it was not joyful. "I haven't had the time to go looking for and sort out my clothes, so here I am... I feeling I should be soliciting myself on a street corner..." She gave him a smirk. "I think I may have too with all of the money she spent. She also did me the favor of ripping the tags off and forgetting to save the receipts."

Garfield felt really bad that Tara went out and practically ruined her entire wardrobe. So perhaps he would replace it - without telling Rachel of course. He tried to come up with a master plan. Perhaps he could con Emma, Zach's girlfriend into skipping school to go shopping with him. Because Emma is undoubtedly like Rae, so she'd know what would be liked and what not. "Nah, you wouldn't have to work the streets... dealing drugs brings in quite a profit, just don't get caught." Garfield winked, although sometimes it was hard to tell whether he was joking or not, especially about something like that.

Rachel just shrugged. "That's the least of my problems..." She pulled her cat from the large pink purse she held. She cuddled him tightly. "My poor baby is sick... my baby is just soo sick." She frowned, trying to fit the word 'baby' in as much as possible.

"Aww, your baby is sick hmm? My, my Rae... you've really taken to," He took a moment to look back at the charts he was holding. "Marvin... Joe... Ezekiel, III... haven't you?" Garfield just shook his head. "I hope he didn't get too badly beaten up at the kitty park as you called his name when it was time to leave." He laughed, although both Rachel and the kitten looked insulted. But without a second thought, Garfield's bare finger touched the kittens nose which was wet and cold. "His nose is wet and nicely cold." As soon as he saw Rachel's puzzled look, he decided to explain. "It means he's happy and healthy. A cold, wet nose... is a good thing for an animal. Dogs and cats at least."

"Well... listen. He's been really sick. My poor Maxwell," she addressed the cat, "ate something. I mean it was all my fault. You know those pouches inside of purses and what not that say 'do not eat'? Well, my personal shopper left them all over the place, I didn't see them then failed as a teacher to teach him to read." She frowned. "So he ate some. I mean, I even stayed home from school the other day, mostly because he was sick, but I mean, I haven't been feeling too well either, really..." She hinted.

He nodded and glanced down at the charts, looking for the name 'Maxwell' and not being able to find it. He shrugged. "Well Rae, just eliminate food and water for about twelve to twenty four hours. Feed him a mixture of small quantities of boiled chicken breasts, skinned and boned, with rice - make sure it's a fifty, fifty mixture, half and half. Alternately, chicken baby food may be substituted. If it's held down, a transition to a regular diet should take place over the next two days by mixing in regular cat food, reducing the chicken and rice amounts and increasing the regular cat food amounts. Ultimately, he'll be perfectly fine."

He then lowered the charts, blowing the blond bangs out of his face. "And... you said you haven't been feeling well either?"

Rae raised an eyebrow, not having gotten anything about the chicken. "Yea, I've been like really sick... You know... morning sickness and nausea... I'm not sure if I'll have a hard time mixing the food for poor Lyall because I've been like really sensitive to smells and stuff..." She said, hoping he'd take the hint and get the message.

Garfield raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, well... perhaps you should get it looked into. I mean, it can be a sign of a few things. You never know hon," Garfield wriggled his fingers and teased Rachel's kitten, who seemed to enjoy the game himself. "Isn't that right Ezzie?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Gar, who's 'Ezzie'? His name is Penelope." Rachel was truly confused. "And, you're right it could be anything... like a stomach bug... or like, I don't know. I'm just sad that my baby is sick," She said, slightly referring to her cat, but at the same time trying to hint to Gar subliminally. "Did you hear that, Gar? My BABY is sick. My poor, BABY. Oh, and did I mention I have morning sickness?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Rachel... your symptoms could lead to a few things. One of them being cervical cancer, so I'd get it looked into, just to be sure y'know?"

Rae rolled her eyes, beginning to get frustrated. "No, Gar I don't have cancer. I have my baby-" She stopped dead in her tracks, not wanting to really tell him, but have him figure it out on his own, mostly because she's afraid of his reaction. "-to look out for. My baby to look out for." She cuddled the kitten.

Garfield knew _exactly _what she was trying to hint. But he wanted to hear it from her. Directly from her lips. He also knew that she wanted him to figure it out, but he was scared of what might happen or go downhill after it being out in the open. "Rae, just to be on the safe side... get yourself checked out. You might need up vitamin intake and what not. Just in case, y'know..."

Rachel's eyebrows knit together. Why wasn't he getting it? "Gar, I'm craving fries with mustard, chocolate, and ice cream... on a burger... does THAT give you a clue?"

He smiled, "You've been hanging out with Kori, haven't you? How is that fireball doing?"

"She's doing great, Gar. Really. But- ugh. Damn, Gar, you're not getting it." She patted the cat gently, trying to keep him calm as she raised her voice. "I'm pregnant! Okay? Happy? You just had to make me say it, didn't ya?"

Garfield let out a sigh. "I know Rae, I know you're pregnant. I knew it the moment you started hinting. But... why not just tell me?" But then he gave a shrug. "It's not really, my business y'know. I guess I just expected you to blurt it out. No worries, my silly thoughts. So, who's the lucky man Rae?" It would be a dream come true if Gar himself were the father, but he doubted that. Doubted, only because it seemed too good to ever be true.

She sighed. _Well, damn Gar. You must think I'm screwing the whole town. Who else would it be? _She opened her mouth to speak, and she wasn't sure what happened but something got to her. "You're sly, Gar. I didn't think you were getting it." She then bit her bottom lip. _He has a wife and kid, the last thing he wants is another. "_My new roommate's. He's... a good guy."

Garfield raised an eyebrow. "I'm sly? Well.. thanks I guess and - hey, so you haven't just been seeing Malatwat and myself? Huh... you, get around my dear. Indeed you do." He told her, looking down at the charts, even though there wasn't anything to look at really. He did feel rather cheated, but then he figured that he knew how Malchior felt now... what goes around comes around, right?

She felt kind of bad but answered anyways. "Yea, no need to sell myself on the streets, everyone gets a turn..." She laughed at her horrible joke, that in turn made her feel horrible. "But uh, hey. No hard feelings right? I mean...you know how it is..." She sighed.

Garfield didn't really know what to say there. He wasn't the kind of guy to just leave a woman alone, pregnant with his child or not. Unfortunately in this case, she wasn't... but still. What did he expect? Her to come fleeing to his arms, telling him she's carrying his baby? "Well Rae, if you need anything... I would be more than happy to help you. Y'know, if you have random cravings at three in the morning, call me. You know I'll be there. But first, you're going to need a lovely bottle of prenatal vitamins and you'd best start taking them. It's best to take them with a meal. You only need to take it once a day, but make sure you do. We want this baby to be healthy after all." Why did this seem so, utterly... Garfield? Caring about her, even though he didn't 'need' to.

Rachel looked slightly upset. "Don't worry about anything, Gar. It's not... your problem." She gave a smile. "Actually, I shouldn't refer to the baby as a 'problem', but you know what I mean. And hey," she placed a finger under his chin and guided his face up to look at her. "I think maybe... we should stop... seeing eachother." That hurt her more than anything. She thought she'd start crying, but after years of concealing emotions, she was well trained_. It's for his own good_... she told herself. _I've already been getting him in enough trouble, he'd be completely freaked out if he heard that he had another one to add to the family that I'm not even a part of..._

"You know, for the baby and my roommate and all that..." She then looked up, and her eyes were glistening. "I just want you to know though, that you're doing the greatest job with raising Zach... and I just wish you were the father... and I wish I could have all that your wife has and be with you and Zach and," she placed a hand over her womb. "this little guy... or girl... whatever. It just didn't work out that way. I wish it could have. But, Gar... All my life, it's been about you. You've been the only one to really matter to me. I love you, can you just... remember that?"

Garfield let out a soft sigh and as soon as he gave her stomach a gentle rub, it sent shivers down her spine and placed goosebumps upon her skin. "Of course I'll remember that. I'll remember it for the rest of my life because, I love you too Rae. But, I just, I hate how... y'know, life isn't fair. I'm not saying I regret Zachary, because I don't. I never could. He's the best part of the entire situation I have at home. The only light within the darkness y'know?" Maybe she could hold her emotions in well, but he wasn't that trained. A small, single tear slid down his cheek. "Remember, prenatal vitamins, once daily. You need them." He brushed her soft hair back. "I wish you nothing but the best of everything. It's what you deserve Rae, and you know that." He gently kissed her lips just one last time before he never could again.

Gar gave a small chuckle. "Your nose is cold," he told her affectionately, knowing it'd be the last time he'd ever do so.

She giggled, tears escaping her eyes as well. "That means I'm healthy." She stated, using the facts from earlier. She embraced him, loving his warmth. "Can I just stay here? Just like, in your arms?" She asked, letting his white doctor's jacket soak up her warm tears.

Garfield hugged her tightly - not too tight of course. "You could, but that wouldn't be very productive of us..." He trailed off with a chuckle as he wiped away her tears. "Oh, and I won't breathe a word to a single soul about this. We wouldn't want to ruin your image, now would we?" He chuckled, but placed a tender kiss upon her forehead. Not wanting her to leave, ever.

She smiled. "Yeah, my... image..." She let him go. "I guess this was fun... it was... good seeing you again, Mr. Logan. Consider your detentions over. Try to stay out of trouble, you ass." She willed herself not to break down into a full-on sob session.

Even if he didn't have steady guardians, he did have courtesy within his being. "I'll walk you out Rae, it'd be my pleasure." If she refused him, he'd follow anyway. He didn't want her falling or anything. "You do have a ride, right? I mean, you wouldn't want to be doing too much walking or strenuous activity whilst pregnant. You have to be careful most during the first trimester really." He couldn't explain it, but he felt that he _had_ to give her all the advice in the world, so that she'd succeed of course, and have the beautiful child she's carrying. He also hoped she'd have a decent pregnancy. Not too rough on her.

She walked through the door, not saying much with him following behind her. "Yeah, I have a ride. And there he is... Not that I ride him or anything, he's giving me a ride and, oh dear, I'll just stop talking now." She decided as she walked toward the large, chocolate skinned man. He was very tall and broad, not to mention muscular and bald. Gar's grin grew, but the man didn't look up yet, he was tracking the football score on his phone.

"VIC!" He took no time in tackling the other male in a hug. "It's been so long! Haven't talked to you in forever. So, you're picking Rae up I'm assuming?"

Vic smiled widely. "Yea, dude! She didn't tell me that _you_ were the vet! Wow!" He grabbed Gar into a big bear hug, patting his back roughly. That's a blast from my past! Yea, Rae and I caught up the other day and she told me about how rent was hard, and I agreed. I was looking for a place in the city because I'm opening up my own Auto-shop and we decided to move in together!" He grinned.

Garfield shrugged. "It's surprising that I actually made it through school, isn't it? Would you be even more shocked if I told you that I didn't have to pay a dime for tuition and dorming because all my grades I kept above ninties?" He glanced over at Rachel to see her surprised reaction... it was there alright. But then his mouth dropped for a moment, realizing something. "Wait, so you're the roommate? ... yeah! We are going to have an Oreo bun in this oven!" He couldn't help but to smile, as it seemed odd, it seemed rather cute - sy.

Victor laughed for a moment then thought about what 'Oreo bun' meant... Coming to realization he looked up to Gar_. If 'Oreo bun' meant chocolate on the outside, white within... and it was Rae and Gar's baby... Who's black?_ He looked up giving a small chuckle to keep the mood up. "What? Hehe, who's black?"

Rae, instantly realizing that Gar thought Vic was the father, tried to cover it up. "You're black, silly!" She hit his arm.

Victor looked confused. "What? No, but I'm not-" the father, is how he would have finished if Rae hadn't have interrupted him.

"Yes, Vic. You are." She glared. "You're black, dude." She glared, trying to give him the hint that he's supposed to be the father. "Don't pull an 'M.J.' on me."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! CLIFF HANGER!... don't hate us.<strong>

**TheMaskedShuppeteer: Not gonna lie... I wear Barbie dresses xD ... are you gonna slap me?**

**lafalot22: I do believe this chapter is for you. So, so sorry it is a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed. Also, I don't know if I told you but you originally scared me mostly because of your screenname. My email is lafalotxoxo and when I first got a review from you I thought I reviewed my own story and forgot xD ahahhaa. I guess great minds think alike, lovely penname my dear.**

**Raven of Alaska: I MUST THANK YOU FOR BEING AN AMAZING REVIEWER AND ALWAYS READING MY A/Ns! ... And for eating that icecream. You're awesome. Thank you soooo much for reading.**

**Carter Kimura: Thank you :D Hope to see you next chapter.**

**FelynxTiger: Your picture made me laf ^.^ hehe, thanks for reviewing. and p.s. i think so too O.O**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry I died, I know I do that a lot. I'm very, very sorry. So, to insure that I won't leave you guys in the dark ever again... I'll post 4 chapters today. Enjoy :3_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the Last 'Double Trouble'…<strong>

_Garfield shrugged. "It's surprising that I actually made it through school, isn't it? Would you be even more shocked if I told you that I didn't have to pay a dime for tuition and dorming because all my grades I kept above ninties?" He glanced over at Rachel to see her surprised reaction... it was there alright. But then his mouth dropped for a moment, realizing something. "Wait, so you're the roommate? ... yeah! We are going to have an Oreo bun in this oven!" He couldn't help but to smile, as it seemed odd, it seemed rather cute - sy._

_Victor laughed for a moment then thought about what 'Oreo bun' meant... Coming to realization he looked up to Gar. _If 'Oreo bun' meant chocolate on the outside, white within... and it was Rae and Gar's baby... Who's black? _He looked up giving a small chuckle to keep the mood up. "What? Hehe, who's black?"_

Rae, instantly realizing that Gar thought Vic was the father, tried to cover it up. "You're black, silly!" She hit his arm.

Victor looked confused. "What? No, but I'm not-" _the father_, is how he would have finished if Rae hadn't have interrupted him.

"Yes, Vic. You are." She glared. "You're black, dude." She glared, trying to give him the hint that he's supposed to be the father. "Don't pull an 'M.J.' on me."

Gar could not help this next urge, "_If you're thinkin' 'bout my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white!" _He sang, with a grin. What surprised them, wasn't that he sang - nope that was definitely expected... but the fact that their ears weren't bleeding, now that was a surprise. He was a pretty decent singer! "Anyway, I guess I'll leave you guys to your bonding and I have to get back to work." Just then a German Shepard almost took Gar out all happily wanting to greet him with friendly licks. He glanced up at an elderly man. "Hey Bernie! Is Spunk chewing rocks again?" The elder man nodded.

"Sure is, can't keep him away from them." Garfield let out a sigh but gave the dog some loving pets and he gave a true, happy smile. It had always been evident that he loved animals, now even more so. "Alright, let's go look at your teeth bud." He waved back to Victor and Rachel, still humming 'Black or White'. "Take care guys!" And with that, he disappeared into the veterinary practice with the canine.

Vic gave Rachel an angry/confused look, hating it when she leaves him out on her plans. She walked briskly out, closing in on his _actual_ baby, his car.

"What was that all about, Rae?" He seemed rather upset.

She sighed, hopping into the passenger's seat. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him."

"What do you mean you couldn't tell him? The man has a right to know! What's gonna happen when the baby comes out white and starts cracking _horrible_ jokes?" Vic asked. "If Karen hears that you're having _my_ baby, I'm screwed!"

"She's not going to hear, alright? And he's not going to meet the baby, and on top of that, it's better he doesn't know. It's selfish of me to tell him about the baby." She said, pulling off her high heels and patting Ezekiel.

"How is it selfish?" He asked, trying to calm down for her sake.

"Well," She started. "He has a family. If he knows this baby is his, then he'll feel obligated to care for it. Honestly, I think it'd be better if he just focused on his family. I'm not a home wrecker."

"It's selfish _not_ to tell him. If it's the same Gar that I remember, he'd want to know." Vic added.

Rae broke down and let her head fall into her hands. "Vic… my life is so messed up… I mean my boyfriend had a wife and kid, and here I am, carrying another of his kids…. It's just not fair to him…"

Vic just sighed and rubbed her back, then shoved the keys in the ignition and began to drive her home.

"I know Rae… I know."

* * *

><p>Rachel stood at Gar's door for the second time- only this time to see his wife. Her personal shopper called earlier to see if she was satisfied... she wasn't. So she's here now to solve everything, find receipts and even talk about where half of the stuff came from. Little did she know what she was up against.<p>

The door swung open. "May I help you? Oh look, I already have!" Tara's eyes shined with accomplishment. Little did she know her client was less than pleased.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "No, you haven't. This really isn't my style, and honestly, I can't really afford it. You didn't leave me any receipts, and I must return the clothes." She then got a closer look at the blonde. "Tara Markov?" Rachel felt like taking off her heels and pummeling this girl to the ground. _This _was Gar's wife? _This _is the foul creature that bought the clothes? She should have known...

"Why return anything when I've already done a great job! You should've worn more pink in high school, perhaps then Gar would've noticed you." Oh yes - she went there. And with a seemingly bitchy, manipulative smile.

Rachel wish she could say, 'You ninnyhammer, he sure as hell notices me now', but decided against it. She feigned a pleasant smile, leaning in for an air-hug. "Tara! So good to see you again."

Tara backed up a little, but turned around, her blond curls swaying with her movements. "Come in, if you must. Oh - and shut the door behind you." She took a moment to look in the mirror within the entrance foyer. "Muah, gorgeous." After a wink and quick make - up check, she proceeded into the dining room. "Would you like anything to drink? Alcohol perhaps?"

Rachel let out a relieved sigh. _Yes, please. Also, I will need a rope. Yep, you just hang that rope from your ceiling so that I may strangle myself. Cops? No, no. You can just leave my body in a large bag, like all of my clothes._ "Yes, that'd be great." She then cursed herself, is one drink bad for a baby? Pfft... probably not... "Actually, you know what? Never mind. No alcohol for me..." She said as she battled internally with herself. How can ANYBODY talk to Tara sober without pulling her hair out?

"Aww, what a shame. Alright then, I'll just pour myself some then. Sparkling white wine. Yum." She purposely elaborated as she poured the glass. "Now, is all you're here to talk about, concerning your clothing? Because I have more important issues to deal with, like arguing with my husband about not spoiling me enough."

"No need to argue with him, Tara. You already lost that battle, he spoils you enough as it is..." She muttered to herself, remembering all Gar used to say. She quickly covered up, hoping she didn't hear. "Did you by any chance... keep the receipts and tags? Where'd you even buy the clothes?"

She chuckled, "All we do is argue. Not my fault he can't treat me right and that I'm too good for him. Although there's plenty of things I hate about him, more than I like about him really... but one of the things I tend to enjoy is his income. That's about it. Oh, and he looks after the kid I spit out, but that's about it." So, she really was guilty of all Garfield said she was, and more. Of course Rachel didn't doubt it, but there was always two sides of a story.

"What were we talking about? Right... alright, here... let me just grab them. Mind you, they're all purchased on his credit cards and what not, but y'know, it's all good. Take your receipts if that's what you want." She scoffed, getting up to find the stored receipts and tossing the lot of them on the table.

Rachel couldn't believe Tara was just... saying this stuff. She could slap this bitch. "He's too good for you. WAY too good for you, Tara. I thought maybe you'd grow up and become a woman, but no. You're a fucking stupid, shallow, gold-digger. Yea, I said it. And it wouldn't surprise me if Gar were to go out and find himself a much better girl, Tara... I don't even know what to say to you. No, I don't want to say anything, I just want to spit on you, really." And so, she did. Right Tara's forehead actually. She immediately covered her mouth, guess she didn't need alcohol to make her lose control. Could've been worst. She could've done that to a student. "Sorry..." She said, but she couldn't hold back her large, sincere smile.

"You did NOT just spit on me! Ewwwww... who knows what kind of diseases you have! Or could be carrying for that matter!" She had to sanitize her forehead and plot revenge.


	13. Chapter 13

Garfield got out of his vehicle and strolled down the driveway nonchalantly. Today was both a good and bad day. Bad because he could no longer 'see' Rachel... but it was the right thing to do for both she and her child. He wasn't heartless nor selfish. So he was going to back off from her, even if it hurt him. And it did, it killed actually. He opened the door to his home with the key only to hear something all too familiar. Rachel's laugh. Wait, _Rachel_ was here! Oh no, what kind of hell was going down? He had to stop her. She's pregnant, damn it!

He rushed into the dining room where the females were, and glanced from one to the other. "Oh shit... I really didn't mean for... this to... go down... like... why are you busting a gut?" He could _not _resist asking Rachel.

Tara Spoke up immediately. "Gar! That animal spit on me!" She scrubbed her forehead with alcohol.

Gar looked slightly confused and turned to face Rachel, who hung her head. "Tis true. I did spit on her. I'm ashamed..." But soon she just started laughing all over again. "And then she was all 'ewwwww' and, and... BAHAHAHA!" Rachel tried to retell the story but found it way too funny to keep a straight face.

Garfield himself chuckled, as Tara glared at him. "Well, it's not every day you get spit on, now is it Tara?"

"It SHOULD be everyday... but then again it's none of my business. I'm just here because some hoe filled my closet with.. 'flamingo puke'..." She used the term Gar used earlier that day.

Garfield shook his head. "Just another reason to prove that you Tara, think about no one but yourself and that's how it's always been and always will be. I have put up with it for way too long and I won't be putting up with it anymore." Tara's eyes just widened, it was now or never to say something to him. Or her spending money would be walking out the front door.

"Awkward..." Rachel spoke up. "No, no. Hehe, don't say that. You two are... great together and will be together for a long time..." Rae tried to help, feeling like this was ultimatly all her fault, though at the same time, she knew Tara deserved it.

Tara looked up. "Yeah, see Gar. Even the stupid whore knows what's good for us!"

Rachel gave a smile. "Oh, Tara. Tara, Tara, Tara. I tried to help you... I really did. But suddenly... I feel the need to spit on you again." She then moved as if she were about to spew all over Tara, and Tara ducked behind Gar.

"No, no, no! Please, don't! I don't want to catch ugly."

Rachel just laughed, she wouldn't have actually spit on either of them. "Tara, you can't catch 'ugly' because you already have it. You also have a mean case of the 'stupid' and a freaking DIRE case of the 'I would like a slap from Rachel Roth' disease, which I will happily cure, you ninnyhammer."

"What is with that DAMN word!" She shrieked.

Garfield turned around right away to face her. It was really the first time she had ever seen him wear a look that wasn't happy, humorous... anything but this. "Tara, I'm not going to lower myself to argue with you. All I want you to do is stop being immature... get over yourself as I've asked you to do a million times before, and grow up! Honestly, Tara, you are so selfish, you refused to breast feed, or even _feed_ Zach when he was just an infant because it was all about you. 'I don't want to feed him' , 'I don't feel like it' - I never once asked you to make a sacrifice for me... but I did ask for your own _child'_s sake and you couldn't even go through with that. A parent is supposed to make sacrifices, all the time for their children and they do without complaint because all they want, is for their child to be happy, healthy - safe... but if I'd have left that to you? I doubt he'd have survived at all! You did nothing Tara... I did it all."

"Bathed him, fed him, changed him, got up with him during the night... and I was going to university too, with tests upon tests, grades that needed upkeeping. But no, you're too selfish to care about anyone but yourself Tara Markov and I am more than sick of it." He noticed that she seemed fearful and as if she were listening to him... but then it came - the hard slap. It both hurt like hell, and could be heard for miles. The jewelry she wore created an open wound. A significant cut upon his lips. That... was just shocking.

"...Wow." Raven spoke up. "You know what, that... really just lowered the respect in the room to a seriously low level." She got up out of her chair and pushed back Gar. "And you know, I think I will get in on this even though you may think I have nothing to do with it. Because guess what, Tara? He may not feel the same, and yea, you were the one to marry him. But I love him, unlike you. And unlike HIM, I am legally allowed to hit a girl. So, you know what, Tara? What goes around comes around, hard." And soon, Rachel's hand was sailing across Tara's face, sending Tara to the floor in a pathetic heap.

Rachel let out a content sigh and couldn't help but smile. "Well, that might have ruined my chances with Gar forever, but I have to admit... it felt good and I've been waiting a while to do it. Wait... no...I so should not be witnessing this. Actually, I'd rather be anywhere BUT here right now."

"But it's rather addicting to watch... I mean, when Tara cries I CAN'T leave because I'll regret it later. Plus, I don't really even like being anywhere where there is yelling... it's weird because I yell all the time... Oh, I know what to do... Knock, knock... No wait! NOW IS NOT A TIME FOR JOKES!" Rachel declared. "Damn, I'm spending too much time with you, seriously, I'm turning into you."

At that moment Zach walked through the door with a large smile on his face. "Mom, Dad, I'm ho- Oh hey, Ms. Roth. What're you doing here?"

"Zach, go to your room!" Tara yelled.

Before Rachel, Zachary - nor Tara could move, Garfield's voice turned _dangerously_, even viciously low, a tone that none of them had ever, ever heard before. "Oh, now you decide to be a mother? It's a tad late, don't you think Tara?" All eyes in the room widened. The feeling of anger actually existed within Garfield Logan?

Rachel's jaw dropped, but her teacherly instinct kicked in. "Zach, I... have a new cat. We'll just take that as our excuse for me to get you as far away from here as possible for the time being." She quickly walked toward the door, well stumbled in her heels.

Zach looked up. "But what about-"

"Just keep walking Zach, trust me. Walk away..." She shoved him out the door and turned back to Gar. "You just call me when you want him back, yea? Alright." She closed the door. She wasn't about to let Tara keep this kid there to watch it all go down.

"YOU CAN JUST KEEP THE FUCKING KID!" Tara yelled, still in her heap of sobs.

Garfield felt anger rush through every fiber of his being. As a matter of fact, even though he felt like hitting her, he knew it wasn't right to stoop to that level. So all that was heard, was shattering of glass and Tara's sniffles.

"You bought that for me!"

Garfield scoffed, "My fucking mistake! You use and abuse people Tara, you always have to get what you wanted."

She stood up, physically shoving him. "That's why I trapped you Gar! You are such an idiot! I got knocked up by you, to trap you. To... keep you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" That didn't really change anything. But poor Rachel and Zach were still at the doors, just about to leave.

"That's then, Zachary is the best part of being with you Tara, and I can say that proudly. I love my son, I love him more than words can say and you? You look at him as if he's an inconvenience and a bother. He has been the only good thing about being with you! I know he doesn't use me for what I make. Even though he might not say it often, I know he loves me." Tara scoffed next. "Oh, are you sure? When's the last time he said it to you, huh?"

Rachel sighed pulling Zach into her car. He looked like he wanted to cry. Rachel wanted to tell him that Tara didn't mean what she said, but she didn't want to lie to him and make Tara out to be the hero. She just looked at him and gave a smile as she began to drive.

"Zach, you're the greatest kid, you know that? And what's happening between your parents isn't fun, I know. It's not easy. But hey, dude, it's all good. I mean, your dad loves you more than life itself and Tara is just a... a bitch. You weren't a mistake, and I'm sure that Tara loves you too, she's just... not a very good mother is all. Hey, let's go to like Six Flags or something." She decided, trying to think of ways to get his mind off of it.

Tara hit Garfield Logan where it hurt, and hard too. She knew how insecure he was! She knew it... and was now attacking his weakness. He felt like crying with all of this bursting anger and emotion but knew that especially right now he knew she would only make him feel horrible for doing that. "Aww, you've always been so vulnerable and sensitive. Daddy material written all over you. Which is why I slept with you to begin with. You've never changed." Hopefully she would hurt him now, for the last time.

"And that... is why I can't love you Tara. I've tried, believe me I have. But you're just, impossible. I don't love you Tara, I'm sorry... I just, I can't. I can't deal with this anymore."

Tara just shook her head. "The feeling is mutual Garfield. Trust me. You are such a horrible husband, you can't look after your wife properly, or your son. All you'll ever amount to be, is that of a failure. Things aren't working out, because you're failing at making them work. This is all your fault. All of it. Is this as dark as what you've been used to? I saved you from suicide that night, when I told you I was pregnant. That's how much you love that kid? Then have him. Whatever. But you know just as much as I do, that he hates you Gar. If he can't say he loves you, what does that mean? Who could love someone like you anyway?"

He lowered his gaze for a moment, remembering the true facts that she had just given. "Rachel... Rachel Roth, that's who loves me."

Tara laughed, right there in front of him. "Right - if she loves you... why did she leave? Someone who loves you would stay by your side. Not to mention, she can't even say the word 'love' without getting hives. She's a commitment - phobe and will never lower her standards to you - Gar Logan. I mean, she may be a dumb whore, but even dirt like her has standards, that being higher than you."

Garfield couldn't take this... hurt anymore. "She's... she's... got standards yes, but... I... she's..."

Tara rolled her eyes impatiently. "What? She was engaged to Maladick for three years - never went through with it. Explain that university man, can you?"

He shrugged lightly, "Perhaps she felt he wasn't the one for her."

She shook her head, "And _you_ think that you have a chance? Garfield..._ listen_ to me - she didn't want you in high school, why now? It's not like you've gotten better looking or anything."

Tara's cellphone rang and she looked to Gar. "If you would excuse me, this might be a potential client..." She answered her phone, and immediately dropped it, not being able to take the loud noise. Gar held back a slight chuckle upon hearing Rachel Roth screaming over the phone- he heard enough of that one in high school.

After stomping on the cell phone, Tara returned her glare to the blond standing before her, "What do you want me to say Tara?"

She folded her arms over her chest. "I want you to say that I'm right, realize it... and forget this bullshit. You haven't got a chance with her, why not just stay where you are?"

He let out a sigh and exhaled sharply. "Because I'm not happy with you Tara. You're not happy with me, what's keeping us together?"

She stared at him blankly. "Your money. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to spend it now." Tara turned on her heels and left the home. As soon as the door shut, signifying her absence, it was then... that Garfield Logan let out his anger and frustration, in nothing but tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Who the fuck was that now? Garfield just wanted to be alone to just, cry... perhaps create a little... cut - just a small one. Something to relieve the heartache, betrayal and true despair he felt. Trapped, suffocating and no way out. Could this get any worse? Oh yeah - his son probably hated him. He slowly rose from the fetal position he had upon the floor, earning injuries from the broken glass around him. Rubbing his temples, he made his way to the front door. "I don't want any, I'm not interested... I know it's your job - hey buddy, we all have one... but really, I just..." He then glanced up at who was occupying the doorway.

Rachel stared back at him, wide eyed and armed with a bat. "Well, I'm sorry. Despite the outfit, I'm not selling myself on the street."

"No need to sell it, apparently you give it to everyone for free," He retored, but then sniffled and wiped a falling tear away. How dare he let her see him in such a vulnerable position. After seeing her face, he winced a little, as if she'd swing and hit him with the bat.

She lifted the bat and quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She then quickly corrected herself, understanding where he was coming from. Alright... time to fess up. She grabbed his hand and entered the home, closing the door behind her. She then lead him to the couch where they sat.

"Well, alright. I don't know how to say this, and since you're at like an all-time low right now, this may plunge you even lower into depression but... guess who had two thumbs, a son, an ex-wife, a hopefully future fiancé, and another baby on the way..." She said, not really sure how to explain something like this, especially since she shouldn't have lied in the first place.

He widened his eyes. Well, he hadn't felt extremely close to suicide as he did when Tara confessed her pregnancy. He did feel a little bit though - just because he wondered who might show up at his funeral if he did die. But then again, knowing Tara, she probably wouldn't give him one. "Two... thumbs?" He asked her chuckling. All her intelligence, and she came up with 'guess who has two thumbs...'?

She giggled. "Well, screw you. Don't judge me!" She nudged him playfully. "That's how the joke goes! but about the fiancé thing, you don't have to marry me. I uh, hehe thought I'd just throw that in there." She smirked. "Meanwhile let me try that again. Who has ten fingers, supposedly ten toes..."

Garfield just shook his head. "Wow, that narrows it down to a good percentage of the world. Some might y'know, give or take a toe or finger... but it's all good and," he stopped in realization. "You'd... want to marry the likes of me?" After what Tara had said to him, he couldn't be too sure about anything.

"Well, to be honest. A month ago, I didn't want to marry anyone. Like, Azar, I didn't even want to make that kind of commitment, and I had a fiancé and everything. But then you blew into my life and now here we are. I turned into a home-wrecker and broke apart your family, and I can't say that I regret it with the way Tara was talking about you..."

Garfield shrugged, what else could he do? "Oh she talks like that to my face too. She really tore into me when you left... by the way, thank you... for taking Zach the way you did. You really didn't have to Rae. It just proves how, amazing you are and," He rubbed her stomach affectionately, "just how ready you are after all. And you're the good kind of home - wrecker. Not the one that does it without a purpose." He told her lovingly as he brushed her hair back. "So, you're sure that you want to be with, me... and Zach, and... have our baby? No_ Oreo_ bun in that oven of yours?" He inquired, a cheeky grin across his face.

She smirked. "Yea. But... Zach isn't ready for that Gar. So, we'll have to wait some more." She touched her forehead to his and looked deep into his eyes.

He gave a soft smile, "Yeah, that's true. But I will wait forever, just to be with you. I have already."

Well, that was an eventful evening! Rachel and Garfield had night prowled all through the hours of the evening. - the outcome? Garfield Logan was an animal in bed and the pure evidence was all over Rachel. Now that was a scream he could get used to.

Rachel cuddled close to him, waking up before him as usual. She just wrapped her arms around him, happy to be where she was. She took a moment to thank Azar for bringing Gar back into her life before kissing his chest delicately.

Little noises didn't bother either one of them. The sleeping being nor the woken one. So the sound of a door creak didn't bother them. Until the bedroom door swung open and it was someone it shouldn't have been. "EEP! Oh... my... pink... shit... Rachel!" Tara exclaimed in a harsh whisper. Not quite sure of why she was being cautious. So she figured she'd raise her voice some. "What... THE HELL!" Wow - it was surprising Garfield only stirred, hugging Rae even closer to him, which didn't help her case at all.

Rachel just lightly climbed out of bed, completely naked and slid on her panties... infront of Tara. Giving Tara a glimpse of what she had, that Tara unfortunately did not. Including an amazingly sexy tattoo on her lower back. Rachel then slid on a bra and tied her hair into a 'fun bun'. She walked over to Tara and shoved her out of the room, closing the door behind them. She then dragged Tara to the living room. "Tara, you are Gar may be having a fight, but ours has gone on for way too long. We're about to settle this. Don't you dare wake Gar up because this is about you and me."

Tara rolled her eyes, "About you and I? Oh Rae, you're not the one I want to hurt... It's Gar. So please step aside while I do my business... or maybe I'll get Malchior to? Which would you prefer?" She asked, hands on hips.

"No, see this is where it ends. You guys are getting a divorce. Yea, that's right. And uh, guess who's going to be there for Gar when you have to move back in with the parents that forgot to raise you?" Rae gave a fake pout and mocked sadness. "You. Poor Tara."

She gave a glare, a death one. "And what would Gar do if you miscarried huh Rachel Roth? Do you think he'd still be with you? Do you think he'd want you anymore? Move. If you know what's good for you and that demon seed."

"I won't miscarry and it's evil for you to even think this way. Oh, you wanna hear the kicker? Well, here it is. Gar would be with me anyways, even if I wasn't pregnant, becaus we've been seeing eachother for two months now? Yea, and so guess where Gar was when you couldn't satisfy his needs? In MY bed, that's right. So fuck you Tara, and fuck you AGAIN because you lose and I'm done being nice." Raven said bitchily.

Tara folded her arms over her chest. "Why don't you crawl back to your own bed? This is _my_ house at the moment. Thanks."

"Not for long Tara. Please, tell me just what you're going to do living on the street, hmm? Maybe become a stripper? Will people even _pay_ to see _that?"_

Tara could feel her blood boiling... as much as she wanted to make the same cut on her lip Garfield was sporting - she knew not to get on his bad side. Oh no - Tara Markov had a plan. "Oh you naive girl, I _will _get him back. There will be no divorce and there will be no you and your... thing in there. Just wait and see."

Rachel smirked. "You're so not going to get him Tara. I let him slip through my fingers in high school but that little slip up is never going to happen again." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going back to bed, but uh, feel free to cook us breakfast." Rae gave a wink before turning to walk back to bed.

Tara cleared her throat, "Oh Rachel... you're forgetting something. Turn around cupcake, I dare you."

Rachel felt a bit of worry build up in her, but there was no way she would ever back down from Tara. She turned, her face completely blank of emotion, but her body ready for action.

Tara reached for something in her purse, pulling it out with a dark smirk. It... was a dagger. "Like I said, you're not the one I want to hurt Rachel. So just back down, I'll let you keep your bun in the oven... you can have my kid and let _me_ take care of Garfield... his life insurance is through the roof. His on and off depression is all I need to take the blame for me... hey - you can even _watch_ if you want." And Tara, was dead serious about all of this as she began to approach the staircase, dagger in hand.

Rachel's mouth was left wide open. Save herself and her kid, or save Gar. Which would it be...? She immediately pounced, grabbing Tara by the hair and dragging her down the stairs. "Fuck you, crazy bitch!" She yelled, pure rage swelling within her as she straddled Tara and pinned the hand with the dagger to the floor. Soon, her other fist was just flying across Tara's face as fast as her toned body would allow her to. It wasn't long before blood sprouted from the blonde's nose to cover Rachel's hand.

Tara chuckled, despite not being in the most pain free condition. "So you'd rather save that waste of oxygen upstairs... than yourself and your baby? What kind of mother are you?"

"Really? What kind of mother am_ I_? I can ask you one question that will just prove what a terrible mother _you_ are. Honey... where's your son?" She tilted her head to the side. "Hmm?"

Tara just shrugged, pissing Rachel off even more if that were possible. "Don't know. Don't care. If he's anything like his father... he should be dead by now."

"Of course you don't. And you know what I have to say about me killing you right here right now? Don't know if I will, don't care if I do." Rachel's hand that was holding Tara's down immediately began to wrestle her for the dagger, and currently, Rae was winning.

Tara laughed, taking control back of the dagger. "Sure... kill me and where does it get you? Twenty five to life that's where. You want to be behind prison walls? Do you want that unborn child to be born within prison walls? Won't that be a story to reminisce over? C'mon Rachel, think logically. Hey, I'll even split his life insurance right down the middle with you, is that fair?"

Rachel easily got off of Tara and backed off, moving herself away to give Tara a straight path for the bedroom.

Tara felt a bit warily of this... being so, easy. "That was easy... but apparently says the talk of the town, that's all you are. Easy." She stopped to look Rachel right in the eyes. "Oh, and sweetheart? I don't _miss._ Did you want any last words? I'm not that cruel."

She then laughed, "Ahahah, who am I kidding... I am! But still, speak now or forever hold your peace. Like he will."

Rachel shook her, no. She just blinked. "Go before I change my mind." Tara happily made her way up the stairs, but stopped, seeing a mirror at the top that she just HAD to stop in to fix her hair- which Rachel had counted on to buy her time.

She immediately ran to the kitchen to find some sort of weapon, quickly grabbing a large knife, and deciding to pick up her bat as well. Knowing full well there was a phone upstairs, she sprinted back to the main room and up the stairs after Tara, knowing she only had so much time.

"GARFIELD LOGAN! TODAY IS NOT THE DAY TO SLEEP IN!" She screamed, hoping to wake him. He may not wake to Tara's screams, but she knew she had his FULL attention when _she_ screamed his name.

Garfield groggily shifted to the doorway, "...what about coffee?" After he saw Tara with a dagger in her hands, he didn't need that caffeine now. He was definitely wide awake and defending himself... as well as one could with no weapon but their hands, and the will not to hit a woman. A fight was put up, until she caught him off guard, stabbing through the flesh in his abdomen.

Rachel came up behind the hoe and immediately pulled a Gar Logan on her ass... she swung and hit her in the back of the head with the bat. She then dove to Tara, who was on the ground, still slightly conscious, and began pounding the crap out of her once again. "Crazy... hoe... ass... bitch... ninny!" She yelled, but quickly had to pull herself off of the unconscious girl before she did something she'd truley regret.

Garfield, while bleeding profusely and now on the carpeted flooring. "You... said... ass... ahahah." He chuckled as he tried to apply pressure to his wound to stop it gushing.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I did..." She wasn't finding this in anyway funny. She walked over and grabbed the phone. She then came back to Gar with a smile. "Honey, you are way more than I bargained for... but I'm right here."

Garfield bit his lip, "Of course you are, and I'm sorry about this. But Rae... tell me, what would you do if I... died?"

"Kill Tara and take custody of Zach." She shrugged. He wanted honesty. "Maybe if Zach wasn't around, I'd kill myself too, who knows? But he is, and he's the closest thing there is to you, and I love him like my own."

It wasn't getting any easier, and Garfield's breathing became even more laboured. Even bearing his pain, he gave her a soft smile. Caressing her cheek as he did so. "No... no, don't do something silly. Don't kill her - they'd lock her up anyway for attempted, or rather murder in general. Second more specifically, or maybe first degree murder I'm not too sure about that." He looked into her beautiful eyes, just in case he never got the chance to again. "Aww, you do love Zach. That's... amazing. I bet he loves you too Rae." It was funny, how even going years back... before Zach, how he'd have given anything for death to take him. Now that he had what he's always dreamed of having... he didn't want death anymore.

"Whatever, dude. You want coffee?" She asked, attempting to make light of the situation, knowing that it's all good. He'll be fine.

"Totally," She replied, but she then started to laugh herself. "Dude, this looks so sketchy. You're all up on the floor bleeding from your internal organs, then there's that hoe all unconscious, then there's me, with blood stained hands."


	15. Chapter 15

The next time Garfield opened his eyes, there were bright white lights stinging his sight. Ouch much? After squinting and regaining sight, he took in his surroundings. There were flowers, cards... he recognized the room to be a hospital one. He closed his eyes for just a moment, but opened them again to look around the room as to who might've been there. All he saw was a tired Zach, chillin' in a chair and playing on his DS.

He smiled warmly. "Hey Sport," Garfield greeted, clearing his throat a bit more. He didn't really expect to get an answer and... man, how long had he been out for? It certainly felt like forever.

Zach looked up and smiled brightly. "Dad!" He got up to go over and hug his father.

Even though it hurt a bit to be receiving a hug, he didn't care. This had to be the best hug ever. "Hey, how've you been?" He greeted, hoping for a positive answer of course.

"Eh, same old, same old. Emma's pissed at me, but, what's new?" He shrugged. "She's cute when she's angry, plus I like the chase..." He noted.

Garfield chuckled but then glanced around again. "Speaking of pissed females, where is... y'know, Rae?" Oh he surely hoped she wasn't angry with him. If she was, he should at least know why.

Zach shrugged. "Who knows? She went off to find some man named 'Ezekiel' something about 'if he pisses on her couch, she's gonna shove her foot so far up his ass...' either way, she's been gone awhile. I believe the last thing she said to me was, 'stop playing with the hospital equipment or I will give you a detention' when I asked how she could give me a detention out of school she called me a 'ninny' and told me she can do what she wants."

"Daadd, you can't text in a hospital!" Garfield narrowed his eyes at his son. "Watch me... and I can do what I want, you ninnyhammer." He said with a grin. "Oh one day you'll know son, what it's like to use the word and not be called it."

"Dude, I may never know. If I called Emma a ninnyhammer, She'd slap me so hard... but I'd like it."

Garfield beamed happily, "That's my boy!"

Garfield figured that texting would be quite a difficult task, he didn't feel much pain when he was still, but moving hurt like a son of a bitch... which hopefully no one would call Zachary in the future because Gar would probably take offense to that and have to slap a hoe. He dialed a number he was most familiar with. "Would you like fries with that?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I'd like a beverage actually, shaken, not stirred... damn I'm so much like you it's not even funny..." The faint bark of a dog could be heard in the background.

Garfield's eyebrow raised, "Alright, either someone's signaling that I'm a bitch in the background, or you've gotten yourself a puppy. C'mon Rae, spit it out. But not my potential children, we've talked about this..."

"Daaaddd... eww." Zach went back to his DS, wishing he had headphones.

Rachel let out a genuine laugh. "Listen you ass, I actually can explain. So I'm going to the vet place, you know where you work... tell them you're out... AND THEY GIVE ME A PUPPY! Well, they offered me a Siberian Husky... and so I took it... but now Moe won't get along with Natasha..."

Garfield tried to think of who Moe and Natasha were exactly. Damn pain medication. "They... give you... really?"

"Yes, really. But Natasha ate my plant after Ezekiel peed in it and so now I'm just confused. I'm really not good with animals, which is why I dropped Zach off with you," She then continued to laugh rather hardly at her joke.

He leaned back into the softness of the pillow. "Is that... so? Well, they'll get along in time. No worries, but uh... that sounds like quite a messy perdicament. I would not have eaten the plant that was pissed on. I'd have probably done the pissing on the plant, especially during my college days." He told her with a small laugh. Man, it felt amazing to just hear her voice. And her laugh? Bonus.

After a few more seconds, Garfield narrowed his eyes towards the cell phone. "Heeeyyy, are you calling Zach an animal?"

"Don't be gross. Am I the only one who used a bathroom in college... and showered? And yes, I am. No more of an animal than his sexy father, me-ow."

He let out a soft sigh, "Oh fuck yeah, I'm smokin' in this hospital gown. Down right sexy, I is." After earning a very estranged look from Zach, he just grinned as his son grossed out a bit.

Rachel sighed. "Well, I would have came, I mean I was there and all but I figured you'd want some time with Zach to tell him about how you recieved 'extra credit' from his Lit teacher."

"Rachel... his 'lit' teacher? You should not be doing drugs... they're bad for you and the baby!"

"Literature, Gar. Lit-erature. Just tell him so I don't seem like a stalker creeping on his dad."She then hung up.

He glanced down at the cell phone, and then gave a shrug. "So I was told to tell you that I received extra credit from your Literature teacher."

Zach laughed. "She doesn't give extra credit, what'd ya do, bang her?" He joked.

Gar beamed. "What can I say, she slapped me and I liked it."

Zach looked up from his game, not really sure if Gar was being serious. "Are you.. being serious right now?"

Garfield nodded, "Well okay, she hasn't slapped me... but I'm sure we'll get around to that. But son, there is no _Oreo_ bun in her oven." He told him seriously, as if Zach was supposed to know what that meant.

"Wait, you mean you hit that?" Zach thought about it for a moment then summed it up in all of his glory. "Nice piece of ass, props for that one." He turned back to his game.

Garfield gave a cheeky grin, "I know right! I hit it in high school too, but then, shit got complicated and what not... but now we're here and... well, she's kind of... do you know what I mean by 'bun in the oven'?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "No, dad, I'm stupid. Of course I do."

Garfield just shook his head. "You're sure? I mean, she's... kinda - well not kinda, she _is _... pregnant. And well, eventually marriage is in the future for us, are you... okay with that Zach? And please tell me the truth."

"Yeah, totally." Zach said, not looking up from his game. "My mom will be like a total MILF."

Gar couldn't help but to smile. "Yes, yes she will be. And hey... so, even though she is a MILF and will be your mother through marriage, she still is your teacher at school, until you graduate of course, you know that right?"

He grabbed his cell phone with minimal pain and decided to send his lovely... fiance, or impregnated lover, a text. _**Hey MILF ;)**_


End file.
